Again? Thank you Fates
by a hunter of artemis here
Summary: Saving the world again? Really. and with four more people. And they're immortal. WHAT! This is the third book in a serise. The first is Another High School Story For PERCABETH. Go read that one first. THXs! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's here! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON GRACE! HE TURNS 21 TODAY! Okay, Fyi, this is taking place in like December and is weeks before Christmas. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLONDE SUPERMAN!So the PoV will switch between Percy and Sam, and maybe some others here and there. Enjoy!**

 **Percy PoV:**

When Sam told us that she was expecting a kid, well I felt like killing. Someone as innocent as my sister shouldn't have to go through what she did. She started to cry and ran out of the room. Leo went to follow her but I stopped him. "Mind if I take this one?"

I found her in the downstairs library sitting in one of the window seats with her knees to her chest. She had tears running down her cheeks. I sat across from her and looked out the window to where I thought she was looking. All I saw were trees. "I don't know what you find so interesting in trees." She laughed a little. Sam turned to me.

"That's the thing Percy, trees are so simple. Like my life before…" I turned back to her. "Before you found out you were a demigod?" Her gaze fell to her knees. "I like to say BLP. Before Leo and Percy." I laughed.

"You know Sam, we all think of you as family here. We'll stand behind you. And when she or he is born I'm sure if anyone tried to hurt the kid, someone is going to have to deal with us." She smiles at the thought. "But my point is, Sam, is that, you say the word, and we will do anything for you. I will, Leo will, Annabeth will, and most of the others. We're here for you. Just say the word." Sam whipped her eyes.

"Thanks Percy." I reached over and patted her knee. "Yeah, just know, I might still end up killing that dude." She laughed. "Please." I laughed at that. "Oh, and Sam, I do expect to be the godfather." Sam nodded. "Of course." I looked around the room. "So what about college?" Sam looked back out the window. "I'm taking online classes for a year, and since Hazel isn't going to college, she said when I have to go to campus, she'd take care of her." I knew Sam had only told the girls before us.

I had to ask though. "Her?" Sam turned around and smiled. "Motherly instinct. And, I'm going to ask Leo to be the father." I nodded. "He would love to." She got down and walked to the door. "Thanks, Percy. You're a really good brother." I followed her out. I saw her take Leo's hand. "Let's take a walk, Fire Boy."

 **Sam PoV:**

Leo and I walked around the block. I looked down at our feet. "Leo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Leo laughs hardly. "How long have you known?" I cringe. "A few weeks." He looks ahead of us. "Why didn't you tell me?" I blink and swallow. "I…I…I was scared. I didn't know what to do. The only reason I told the girls is because they're girls." He nodded.

I sighed as we turned the corner. "Leo, I wanted to ask if you would help me raise her, or him." Leo smiled. "You had to ask?" I sigh. He wasn't mad. Leo turned to me as walked. "Um, can Jason be the godfather?" I laugh.

"I knew this would happen. You want it to be Jason and I want it to be Percy." Leo laughs. "Healthy medium?" I nodded. "Percy AND Jason." We say it together. I laugh. "We should go back." I nodded and we walk back to the house. I walk up stairs and sit down on the bed. I fall back and pick up a book. Leo comes and we cuddle. He keeps asking if it's okay and that we're not hurting the baby.

Soon the door opens to revile Piper. "Hey, Sam. Remember the appointment." I stand and start to walk to the door. "What?" I turn to Leo. "Dress shopping. I need to try on dresses for the wedding while I'm still small." I follow Piper down to the garage. I tell her I'll drive. All the girls climb into my silver Mustang and we drive to the dress shop.

We all walk in and the lady takes us back we start to look at dresses. I find a really pretty blue one. Annabeth said we would try it. She finds a silver one and we all like it. Then the last one we find is a sea green one.

We take them back to the dressing room and I pick to try one the blue one first. I go back and try it on. It's a sweetheart neckline and has a natural waist. It goes to my ankles. The covered in a beading. If I turn to the side you can see my bump. I walk out. They like it but tell me to go back I change and sit down as Piper goes to try on the silver one. It was long with and empire waist line. It had a sweetheart neck line. I like it. Hazel tried the sea green one on. It was short and skin tight. Hazel looked like she was about to faint it was so short. We ended up with the blue one. We bought the dress and they people said after alterations they would be ready in six months.

We got back to the house with some pizzas and we ate all of them. I only had five slices. All the boys almost ate a whole pizza by themselves. We girls were laughing as Percy and Jason agued for the last pizza.

I laughed as I grabbed a coke out of the fridge. I stopped laughing and went to the stairs. I climbed up to mine and Leo's room. I picked up a book from my shelf and sat in the window seat. I started to read. It was a little while later that I heard a knock.

It couldn't be Leo so I called. "Come in." Annabeth stuck her head in. "Hey, Sam. My mom just finished the nursery." I got up and followed Annabeth out the door. Athena had been making a small baby's room off the side of my room, (and a small guest room arcos the hall). It had a door connecting it to our room as well.

It had another window with a rocking chair in front of it. There was a crib in the middle of one wall that didn't have any color. After I found out the gender, it would become the color I wanted. The walls were bare to. There was a changing station, and a small dresser made out of a dark wood. The floor had a cream carpet.

I smiled at Annabeth. It was perfect. "Oh, Annabeth. It's so pretty." She hugged me. "I knew you would like it."

 **Another 3 months later:**

 **Percy PoV:**

Sam and Leo went to a doctor's appointment to find out what gender the kid was. It was weird seeing Sam like that, with a big stomach and all. With her tiny frame, I couldn't see how she stood. There was a football game on and everyone was watching it. I heard Leo's truck pull into the drive. "Guys, their back."

We started guessing what it was going to be. Annabeth, Piper, Nico, and I said it was a girl. Jason, Will, Frank, and Hazel said it would be a boy. Whoever lost had to pay the wining team ten dollars each. Everyone turned to the door when it opened. Leo came in first then Sam. She smiled. "Hey, guys." I scooted over on the couch and she sat down. Leo sat in a chair beside her.

I smiled. "So?" Everyone, but Nico, was leaning forward ever so slightly. Sam and Leo shared a look. "Well, the baby is completely fine, but the doctor said I have to be in bed rest for the next three months because of how small I am. So, yeah, I guess I won't be leaving the house much."

I sighed, but smiled. "Sam, come on. What is it?" She smiled. "Oh, that. Well, I wasn't really paying attention when he told us." I smirked. "Sam?" My sister sighed. "A little girl." Everyone (besides Nico) started to cheer but then the losing team paid up. I turned back to Sam after everyone turned to the TV again. "What's bed rest?" Sam leaned into the couch. "I can't do a lot until the baby's born. The doctor said that if I work to hard I could harm the baby. He also advised me to stay in the house at all times possible. Leo's promised to wait on me hand and foot so…yeah."

I smiled. "Don't worry, we all will take care of you." She smirked. "Yeah, you're gonna be an uncle." My mouth fell open. "Yeah, I guess I am. Is she gonna call everyone aunt and uncle?" Sam nodded. "Everyone but me and Leo." I patted her slim arm. "Have you got a name?" I noticed Leo kept looking at Sam every so often.

Sam sighed and leaned her head back. "Well, I and Leo agreed that if it was a girl, I could name it and the same if it was a boy. So, I thought about it on the way home. Sophie Esperanza Valdez." Leo smiled. I laughed, that was Leo's mom's name. "That's really pretty." Sam nodded as her eyes drifted closed. Leo looked over at me.

"Percy can I talk to you?" I followed him over to the kitchen. "What's wrong Leo?" He had a rare look of worry on his face. "The doctor says Sam's heath is declining. Look at her, she's gotten thinner. And the doctor said Sam needs rest because if she pushes herself just above her line something horrible could happen."

I nodded. "Anything else?" Leo sighed. "The doctor said that the way Sam's going, she and the baby could die. I know she won't die, but I worry about the baby." In all my days of knowing Leo Valdez, I had never seen him like this. Leo looked down. "She didn't want anyone else to know, but you're her brother." I nodded and went back over.

I lifted Sam and put her gently on the extra couch. Her head was on one end, and her feet were a few inches from the other. I noticed how her cheeks looked sunken in a little, and her legs and arms looked smaller too. The curls of her hair had become less shinny. For a moment I thought she really could die. But I shook my head of the thoughts. Sam was immortal, but the baby wasn't.

(Hermes had come by to check in us and told Sam that the baby would be a demigod and would have to be granted the gift on immortality. Sam hadn't taken it lightly. Neither had Leo.)

I sat next to Annabeth again and continued watching the game.

Soon Sam woke and started to the stairs. Leo had rushed to help her but I heard her whisper she could go by herself. Leo came back down a few minutes later looking upset. I looked over to him. "You good?" He nodded. "I just think she needs some time to herself." I walked up stairs to find Sam working on the nursery.

She had left the walls the cream color but made the crib sheets a purple color and the cushions matched on the changing table and rocking chair. She had just finished the crib when I knocked on the open door. "Knock, Knock. Can I come in?" She smiled and nodded. I went over to her.

"Sam, don't be mad, but Leo told me what the doctor said." She sighed. "I knew he would. But, you deserve to know." She walked over and sat in the chair and rocked back and forth ever so slightly. Sam bit her lip. "Percy…I'm scared."

I knelt down in front of her and pulled her towards me, our foreheads touched. "Sam, listen to me. You are going to be just fine. Don't worry. And if you ever want to talk, I'm here." I saw tears in her eyes, but she smiled. "I know, Percy." I gave her shoulders a squeeze and walked back downstairs.

Leo looked to me hopeful, I shrugged. "Go on." He raced up the stairs. I sat by Annabeth and turned my attention to the TV. Everything would be alright.

 **Did you like it? Did you? Okay, please review! THXS! ~ a hunter of artemis**

 **HAPPY B-DAY JASON GRACE!**


	2. Chapter 1 again

**Hey. PLEASE READ THIS! Okay, so my plan is really great but with Sam's kid and everything I realized that I wouldn't be able to do what I had planned. So, from this moment on Sam is not expecting.**

 **I am sorry. But I'm starting over. This is officially the first chapter. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone but it had to be done. DON'T WORRY THOUGH! There will be kids in later chapters. AND remember that Solangelo is officially here. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper are 21, Frank, Will, Nico, Hazel, and Leo are 19, and Sam is turning 19 in a month. So let's get on with the story, and I'm sorry it's short.**

 **2 weeks after the move in. The girls have their dresses for the wedding, not Annabeth though. It is one year to the wedding.**

 **Percy PoV:**

We were all settled into the house. Read the authors note if you didn't at the top. Sam had gotten over what had happened in Florida. She was back to her usual self. Reading and putting people in choke holds if they got to close. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching a foot ball game. On the longest couch was me with Annabeth in my lap, Piper, then Jason, and finally Hazel. Then on the next longest was Nico, Will, and Frank. On the loveseat were Leo and Sam.

Everyone was into the game but Sam. She was sitting with her feet in Leo's lap reading. She would look around every so often, smile and go back to her book. I turned back to the game but really didn't pay attention. Then all hell broke loose.

I heard Sam gasp. "NO!" She stood up and threw the book across the room. She paced in front on the love seat. ( **if you can guess this book, your awesome.** ) "What, how on Earth? Why must they have to be siblings? I don't believe it. Not after all he did for her, like rescuing her best friend when he was a rat, or celebrating her birthday. Ugh! I need book two, NOW!" She turned to go up the stairs. I stood up.

"Sam, are you okay?" She turned slowly to me. I saw Leo trying not to laugh. She glared. "Do I look like I'm okay?" I tried to put my hands on her shoulders, but she grabbed my wrist and flipped me onto the floor. I was not expecting that. She marched up the stairs and everyone started to laugh, even Nico. Annabeth came and helped me up. "Taken down by a girl a foot shorter that you.", Annabeth said smiling.

I rubbed the back of my head where it hit the floor. "Yeah, I didn't know she had that much strength in her. Leo did you know this?" I turned to him to see him laughing so hard tears were in his eyes. I sat back down in the couch. Soon Sam came down again with another book. She sat back down on the couch and began reading. I swear, none of Poseidon's kids are normal.

 **Sam PoV:**

I was half way through my book when all the girls got up. I looked at my phone. Time to go find Annabeth's dress. I put my book down and kissed Leo on the cheek. "See ya' later, Fire Boy." I followed the girls to the garage and we climbed into Piper's jeep.

We stopped at Starbucks and finally got to the dress shop and we started looking. Annabeth found a few so Piper, Hazel, and I all sat on the couch and waited for her to come out. The first one she tried on was a ball gown. It had a natural waist with tool for a skirt. Thumbs down.

The next one was a mermaid. It was covered in lace and had long lace sleeves. THUMBS DOWN! All were thumbs down. Finally the last one was unveiled. It was covered in lace and had small cap lace sleeves. It had a modified sweetheart neck line and hugged Annabeth's body. It had just a tiny flare about five inches from the bottom, and had a train. We all gushed on how beautiful it was. It would be ready around the time our bridesmaid dresses would be.

When we got home I found that Leo was not in the living room. I dropped my stuff and went to his work shop behind the house. I saw flames coming from the back and carefully walked back there. Leo had put the fire out and was drawing up some plans. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hello, Fire Boy."

He turned in my arms smiling. "Good afternoon, Madam Water Girl." I looked down at the plans. It looked like a ring or something. "What's this?" Leo took the plans a rolled them up. "Just some weapon I'm designing." I shrugged. "Okay. So, my birthday is in a month." I looked up at him.

He smiled. "You want to know what I got you?" I blush and smiled. He laughs. "It's a surprise. You don't get to find out until that night." I frown. "Leo? Please?" I give him my seal eyes. His smile grows. "No, besides, it's not finished." I pull back a little. "Okay, so do you think we can convince the others to go mud- bogging?"

We had about 10 acres of land behind us and it rained yesterday. We had a shack out there with some four-wheelers. Leo and I walked back to the house. We sat were we were before. "Guys?" Everyone turned to me. "I was thinking we could go mud-bogging tomorrow. What do you say?"

The next day:

I dressed and old pair of skinny jeans and a thermal gray long sleeve shirt. My feet were in a pair of boots that you would wear on a farm and my hair was in a ponytail. Leo was in his usual jeans, suspenders, and t-shirt with boots. We all walked back to the shack and found the four-wheelers. I was riding with Leo for the first few times. He climbed on then I got on. I tucked my arms around his waist and we took off.

There was big pool of it and Leo rode right through it. Mud splashed up and my knees down were covered. After an hour of that we decided to go through the obstacle course we had set up. I went after Percy. First I had to slide down a hill which resulted in my back being covered as well as my hair. Then I had to crawl under barb wire. Next I had to walk over a log. I slipped and fell. From my chest down was covered. I got up on the log again and went to the final task. Climbing back up a hill with only as rope attached to a pole.

I grabbed on and started to climb. I slipped, but help my grip. I started again and reached the top. I ran to Leo who had gone before Percy and hugged him. He ran his hands over my hair which made it streaked with mud. After everyone finished, we walked back to the house.

We used the water hose to clean off. After that Percy and I dried them off. I walked up the stairs with Leo and changed into jeans a t-shirt. I laid on my stomach in the middle of the bed. My head was in my hands. "So," I began as Leo sat down. "That was fun." He laughed. "Seeing Nico covered in mud is worth it."

 **1 month later:**

 **Percy PoV:**

 **Sam's 19** **th birthday party:**

We all sat in the living room with Sam. She really didn't want a big get together so most everyone in the house got her something and Annabeth had bought a cake. I was sitting with Annabeth on my lap in one of the couches.

Sam had gotten shoes, clothes, books, and more books, and Leo had finally given her his gift. It was a heart shaped locket that had a picture of her and Leo on one side and everyone else on the other. On the back was "Water Girl + Fire Boy" engraved. Sam had put in on immediately. The last thing was a card.

When Sam opened it she started to frown. When she finished she put it down and turned to Leo and then started to smile again. I leaned forward. "What was in the card, Sam?" I asked. She frowned a little. "Nothing," she said quickly. Then there was a knock at the door. We all stood to see who it was. Sam went to open it and in flew a girl.

The girl breezed and hugged Leo. She had caramel hair, and when she ran by me I caught a scent of cinnamon. Leo looked shocked, and my sister looked confused.

She pulled back and looked up at Leo. "Leo, don't you remember me?" Leo says one word. One name. I looked to my sister, then realize something big is going down. Leo says just one word, a name. "Calypso."

 **What did you think? ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	3. VOTE!

**Hey! So I need your answer. Review and tell me what you want to happen;**

 **A) Percy's PoV during the wedding**

 **Or**

 **B) Annabeth's PoV during the wedding**

 **Review and tell me.**

 **~ a hunter of artemis here**

 **P.S. sneak peak for next chapter;**

I block out the screaming and then Percy voice is here. "Finally, but that's gross." I drug Leo over to the door, we're still kissing. I stick up one finger at the general direction of the voice and slam the door.


	4. Chapter 2

**I'm back! So, Calypso? What? AND, I'm going do Annabeth's PoV when she's getting ready, then Percy's for the rest. AND HAPPY B-DAY WISE GIRL! Enjoy!**

 **Sam PoV:**

I closed the door as this girl hugged MY boyfriend. Leo seemed to be in shock. I heard him call the girl something. "Calypso." I carefully walked over and stood by Percy. The girls started to talk. "Leo, can you believe it? Aphrodite set me free so we could be together." He still was in shock.

I then took matters into my own hands. "Who are you?" She turned around to face me. She's a little taller than me, but that's not saying much. She sticks her hand out. "I'm Calypso." I shake her hand. "Samantha." Then she turns to Percy.

"Hi, Percy. Remember me?" Annabeth looks furious. I turn to Leo. "Fire Boy, what is she talking about?" Leo slowly looks at me. "She…She…" Calypso walked to me. "I'll explain. When Leo and the rest of the seven were saving the world, Leo got sent to my island. I am cursed to fall in love with the boys that come to my island. Percy was one before Leo. I hated Leo at first but that didn't stop it. I think Leo fell in love with me. Aphrodite let me free so I could be with him."

I turn to Leo. "Is this true?" He nodded, frowning. I felt tears in my eyes. But he reaches for me. "Wait, Sam! Water Girl let me explain."

I turn away. "No. Why didn't you tell me?" My voice breaks. I hear him sigh. "I was afraid." I turn around swiftly and slap him across the face. "That is a lame excuse."

I run out the door and into the back yard. I slip and fall about five minutes later. I start to sob. Leo had someone else and didn't tell me. He just led me on. I cry and cry until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Percy. "Percy." I sob into his shoulder after he pulled me from the ground.

"Percy, I slapped Leo. I slapped Leo Valdez." Percy laughed. "Yeah, I saw. I'm kinda glad you did. I'm afraid I might go in there and kick his butt." I laugh a little bit. "Percy, you asked what was in the card. Well, it said your love life is going to get more interesting. From Aphrodite. Why did she have to pick me?!"

Percy frowned. "I don't know. But I do know one thing. You didn't know Leo before you two started to date. I did. Leo changed when you came into his life. You should give him a second chance."

I started to walk to the house. "Percy, I don't want to give him another chance." I opened the door and marched in. Leo looked hopeful. I didn't meet his eyes. I walked up the stairs into my room.

I slammed and locked the door when I entered. I chose a random book and started to read. I could concentrate. I started to cry. I cried into my pillow.

It was almost ten o'clock at night when someone pulled me from my pillow. There was a knock. I got up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" Leo answered me. "Sams, please, let me in. I need somewhere to sleep, and I don't want to go to sleep unless your there. Please."

I opened the door a little. I could just make out his eyes. "Get lost, Leo." He tried to push the door open but I slammed and locked it again. "I don't care where you sleep Leo. Stay with her, or on the couch, or in your shop. Just not here."

I felt tears come to my eyes again. I slid down the door and pulled my knees to my chest. I had this odd feeling that is Leo was doing the same thing on the other side.

 **A month or so later, Calypso moved in and is staying in the guest room. Sam doesn't even look at Leo:**

I walked downstairs to find Leo asleep on the couch. That's where he was staying. I walked to the kitchen and turned the oven on. I grabbed some pancake batter and some food dye from the fridge and started to cook. Soon everyone, and by everyone, I mean everyone (LEO!) was up. I gave everyone there food and grabbed a piece of toast. "Thanks, Sam." I turned back around and gave Leo, who had said it, a glare. "You're welcome, Valdez. Everyone else looked like it was the most awkward thing ever.

 **6 months later, imagine six months of what's above, and I know this was really quick but I couldn't keep them apart:**

 **Still Sam PoV:**

I walked into my room and found Leo sitting on the bed. "Ugh." I turned and was going to leave but her grabbed my wrist. I turned around and glared at him. "Let. Me. Go." He shook his head. "Five minutes, please." I tugged at my wrist but Leo wouldn't let go. I sighed. "Three and a half." I sat down on the bed a listened.

"Sam, the real reason I would tell you was because I was afraid you would tell me to go get her. I was going to go, but I was going to set her free. I thought I loved her, but the truth is, I think it was the island. The only girl I love is you. Please, please, please, forgive me. Please, Sams."

I gave him a glare. "I don't want to." He nodded. "I know you don't. You've had to give me too many second chances. But I know you still love me." I stood up. "And how exactly do you know that?" He smiled and it warmed my heart. "You haven't taken off the locket." My hands go to my neck and I feel the cold metal.

I looked down at my hands. Even I had to admit that was a really good reason. "Leo, did you tell Her?" He nodded. I put my hands on his cheeks. He grabs a hold of them. "Leo, fine, but if I so much as get one wrong feeling from you, I'm releasing Percy."

Leo laughs and I lean up and kiss him, "PDA!" I hear someone yell. Nico. But then I hear Piper. "OMG! OTP IS BACK!" I block out the screaming and then Percy voice is here. "Finally, but that's gross." I drug Leo over to the door, we're still kissing. I stuck up one finger at the general direction of the voice and slammed the door.

 **Wedding! (Fangirling):**

 **Annabeth's PoV:**

I woke up to find Percy gone. There was a note on his pillow.

Annabeth -

Sorry but I stole Percy, he can't see you today. And before you ask I blindfolded him when I woke him up. Come down stairs!

Piper

I walked downstairs and found all the girls up and eating breakfast. I sat by Piper and Sam put a plate in front of me. "Morning!" She sat down and started to eat. "Good Morning. Where are the boys?"

Hazel smiled. "Piper kicked them out. They're in Leo's shop. Most likely watching football."

I smiled and started to eat. Piper gulped down the contents of the mug and smiled. "We have five hours. And your bridesmaids are here." After I finished we all went to Piper's closet. Her mom had made it look smaller than it was. There were couches and a huge vanity with all her make-up.

All the girls took a shower then I did. Piper started to do her hair first. I talked to Hazel and her but Sam was sitting in one of the chairs reading as always. Soon we heard her start to sniffle. Then she closed the book and walked out the room.

Soon she started to scream. "UGHHHHHHHHHHHH! JEM, WHY?! TESSA AND WILL NEED YOU! EVERY TIME I READ THAT GOD DAMMED BOOK THIS HAPPENS! WHY! WHY! HE WAS TOOOOOOOOOO YOUNG! UGHHHHHHHH!" Her voice faded and a minute or two later she came back with tear stains, picked up the book and went back to reading.

I looked over. "Sam, are you alright?" She nodded. Hazel sat in front of Piper, then Sam. All my bridesmaids had their hair and make-up done. Their hair was side parted to the left and straightened. The make-up was simple. Brownish, gold eye shadow, with winged eye liner. The lips were a light pink.

Piper took their dresses from the rack and they slipped them on. The dress made Piper's eyes change to blue. Hazel looked awesome. And Sam looked shorter. Piper brought out shoes and looked to me. "I hope you like them." The shoes she had for her, Hazel, and Sam were silver stilettos. They have a strap up the middle to the strap surrounding the ankle with straps all beside it down to the sole.

I sit in front of the mirror and Piper went to work. My curls were tamed and my veil was placed on my head. My make-up was simple. Winged eyeliner, pink lips, golden eye shadow, some blush. Then I slip my engagement ring on. I slip in to my dress and wait for Piper to give me my shoes. They are white sandals. I smiled. "This day will be perfect." I look at the clock. 3:00. A half an hour till the wedding.

 **Percy PoV:**

I was standing with the boys leaning against the shed and watched the guest take their seats. We had invited friends from both Camps, my family, Annabeth's family, and the gods. The gods were sitting in the family section.

All the boys were dresses in gray pants with a gray vest over a white t-shirt with a blue tie. Leo had been shot down when he asked to wear suspenders. I saw Sam come out with her sunflower bouquet. She marched up the aisle to me. "Percy, is the official here yet?" The judge from the local court house was marring me and Annabeth.

I nodded. "He just got here." I pointed to a man in a suit talking to my mom. Sam nodded and adjusted her dress. "Okay. Tell him we're ready." I deliver the message and tell Apollo, who was doing the music, to start it up.  
I see Sam, Hazel, then Piper get in a line. I've yet to see Annabeth. Sam starts to walk and she smiles. She takes her place, then Hazel walks. Piper was next. Finally Will, the ring bearer, and Nico, the flower boy, come walking down the aisle.

Then the march starts. Everyone stands and then I see her. Annabeth. She looks beautiful. I stare at her. Finally she gets to me. the official starts and before long I say 'I do' and she does too. My mom was crying and my WIFE was too. Piper was sobbing. Hazel and Sam were smiling. I knew my life was just beginning.

 **Okay, the reception will be in the next part. How did you like? Review please! ~ a hunter of artemis here.**

 **Question of the chapter:**

 **Would you rather go flying with Jason, swimming with Percy, shadow traveling with Nico, go to the zoo with Frank, or build something with Leo? After this they fall in love with you?**

 **Author's answer:**

 **Um….Leo…No, Nico…No, Leo…No…Final Answer Leo.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hi! So here is part 2 of the wedding. Honestly I had a lot of fun writing this so…ENJOY!**

 **Percy's PoV:**

After the ceremony, the guest moved into Leo's shop, which (thanks to Athena) had been cleaned and turned into a reception area. All the wedding party was still outside getting pictures.

Annabeth and I kissed for one. And then the girls were on one side and the boys on the other. Then the fun started. In a picture, I stood in the middle and Piper and Hazel were tugging on one arm and Sam was on my back with one arm around my throat with the other up in a peace sign.

Then Annabeth got one with the boys lined up and they were holding her sideways in their arms. Then we got on were Annabeth and I were holding each other. Jason was on my side, Frank on the other, Piper was holding onto Jason with her foot being held up, and Hazel was doing the same with Frank. Leo and Sam were kneeling in the front with their arms out. And Nico was lying on the grass next to Sam and Will was on Leo's side.

All the fun aside, Annabeth and I got one with the 12 gods and goddess. Then Annabeth and I got one with our families. My dad and her mom were included, but before the guy could take a picture I went and grabbed Sam. "Percy, no." I shook my head. "If Dad's in here you should be to." She was in the picture.

We got one with just my family, Dad and Sam included. Then one with Annabeth's, including Athena. The photographer asked if Annabeth and I wanted anymore. We wanted 2 more. One was of all the wedding party kissing. Me and Annabeth were in the middle. Jason and Piper were beside me, and then Frank and Hazel. On Annabeth's side was Sam and Leo, then Will and Nico.

After that I wanted one with just me and Sam. She stood beside me and put her arm around my waist. Mine was around her shoulders but just before the dude took the picture I kissed her on the cheek which made her laugh. The picture turned out great. All of the pictures did.

Our wedding party enters the shop and we all sit down and food instantly appears on our plate, except Sam. "Sam?" I asked her. She smiled. "I'm just not hungry." After that, Annabeth and I had our first dance, then she and I danced with our parents then we invited all the guest to the dance floor. We were slow dancing when someone tapped my shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

It was my dad. "Go ahead." Annabeth and him started to dance and I saw Sam and Leo. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Leo, do you mind if I steal Sam?" He handed her over and I noticed she was shorter. I looked down and saw she had no shoes. "Sam, where are your shoes?" She pointed over to our table. There sat her heels. We laughed. I picked her up and she was standing on my toes. "There. Now, you're a little bit taller." She smiled.

We danced a little longer then Annabeth came back over. Sam left and put on her shoes again. She stood by Leo and I noticed why she wasn't wearing them. It made her almost as tall as Leo. Then I saw Dad walk over. He asked her if she wanted to dance. Sam nodded and they came out onto the floor. They weren't speaking at first but then I heard their voice carrying across the floor.

"What are you looking at, Seaweed Brain?" I looked down at Annabeth whose head was on my chest. "My father and sister are bonding." She looked over and the god and my sister were laughing. "Percy, he looks proud. He looks at you like that." I looked down at her again. I kissed her. "Thanks, Wise Girl." She smiled up at me and then we kissed. Nico tapped me on the shoulder. "PDA!" I pulled away and sent him a glare.

The gods and goddess called the wedding party over. Zeus spoke in a monotone voice. "For a wedding present we all will be sending you to Disney World for a week. You will be staying at the finest hotel and you can go to any park you want but you all must stay together. Here are your plane tickets you leave the day after next. Only you ten can go. Calypso is staying at home to house sit. Congrats. Goodbye." They all disappeared. We all looked at each other. I smiled. "We better start packing."

 **Sam PoV:**

It was the night of the wedding. I couldn't sleep. I carefully got out of bed and slipped on some sweat pants instead of the shorts I had been wearing. I walked down stairs and sat in one of the couches. I turned the TV on and started watching Doctor Who on Netflix. At about 3 o'clock someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around quickly and saw Percy standing there.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I paused the TV. "Sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to wake you up. I didn't know I had the TV that loud." I had the volume low. Percy sighed. "Sam, you didn't wake me. I came down to get a drink of water. What are you doing?" I gave a small smile. "Contemplating the meaning of life while geeking out by watching Doctor Who."

Percy smiled. "Mind if I join you in this session of contemplating life?" I shook my head. "I don't mind." Percy sat on the other side of the couch and I pulled my knees to my chest. I unpaused the TV and we went on. It was about an hour later when Percy started to talk. "Sam, you didn't seem too happy at the wedding. Is something wrong?"

I sighed not bothering to pause the TV. "Percy, it's just I…I just…it hard to explain."

Percy frowned. "Were you not happy?" I shook my head. "No, no, I had a wonderful time. I bonded with Dad. But I realized something. Percy, I want to get married." He looked confused, so I went on. "I'm not like talking right now. I just want to get married in the future. I don't want a huge wedding, but I want the white dress and the bridesmaids, and I want someone to give me away."

Percy nodded. "Well, I'm sure Leo would lo-" I stopped him. "No, Percy, I don't think Leo's that way. I love him; it's just that I don't think he's the kind to get married. I know we'll be together forever, it's just, Leo isn't the type to wear a wedding band. I am. I want the laughter, the tears, the joy of being married to someone. I want a child."

Percy patted my foot. "I know what you mean. Leo isn't like that, NOW. Give it a few years. And about the child thing, I know. Annabeth and I want kids someday. I think whether or not you notice it, Leo, I think, wants one to." I smiled and leaned over to give him a hug. "Thanks, Percy."

I pulled back to see he was smiling. "You know, Sam, I wasn't sure how well of a big brother I would be." I laugh. "Well, that is one thing I know for sure. You're the best brother anyone could have." He stands up and ruffles my hair. "Thank, Sam." I watch him walk back upstairs and I turn my attention back to the TV. It isn't until about six o'clock I see the world go dark.

We left to go catch our flight at ten in the morning. I had a duffle bag of clothes and a small book bag with, well, books. I was in the middle row with Annabeth, Percy, then me, then Leo. I brought out my phone, put my ears and started a shuffle. I leaned into Leo and soon I was asleep.

I was shaken awake by Leo. I looked up and gave him a smile. He smiled back. "Afternoon, Sleepyhead." I laughed a little and put my phone in my bag. We landed about five minutes later and we got off the plane. We were in Florida. We flashed ourselves to the front of Disney World. We all went to check in and soon we were all in our rooms. All the couples got a room. We decided to hit Magic Kingdom tomorrow, then Epcot, then Hollywood Studios, then Animal Kingdom. The last day we would be spending at the water park.

I put my duffle bag on the bed and collapsed. I was lying on my stomach with my face in a pillow. "Leo…" I felt him start to rub my back. "I hate flying, Fire Boy." I heard a muffled laugh. I sat up and scrambled into his lap. I laid my head against his shoulder. "Can I go to sleep on you?" He laid back and our legs intertwined. Soon we fell asleep.

The next morning I got up, got a shower, slipped on a pair of white shorts and a mint green tank-top with an owl on the front. My curls were put up in a bum. I grabbed my purse/tiny messenger bag and put my phone it.

Me and Leo met up with the gang and we ate breakfast. Soon we were in Magic Kingdom. We decided to ride Dumbo first. All the couples got in one elephant and there were only a few spaces left. Soon we were going. Leo wanted to go up so up we went. I just looped my arm through his and laughed. Percy and Annabeth were laughing in front of us and I could hear Will behind us. Sadly it was over soon.

We rode more and soon it was dark. We had been going at it all day. We saw the fireworks above Cinderella's castle and slowly our gang made our way back to the hotel. Everyone agreed to meet at 8:30 to go to Epcot and soon we all were in our hotel rooms.

 **I know its short but I had to get a chapter up. Question; do you want me to skip until after the vacation or go through the trip? Review Please! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	6. Chapter 4

**HEY! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload but we started school on July 31** **st** **, which is also my birthday, and Harry Potter's, but anyway… I've been swamped with things so please forgive me. CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! ENJOY!**

 **Sam PoV:**

I woke up an hour before we were supposed to go to the park. I found myself staring at the ceiling. Leo was snoring beside me. I smiled. His arm was draped across my stomach and his face was buried in my shoulder. I ran a hand through his mop of curls and he mumbled something.

"Leo, we have to get up now." I hear a mumble of words that sounded like 'no'. I laughed as he pulled me tighter. "LEO! We need to get up." He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. "Sams, you owe me." I shrugged. "No I don't." He gave me a smirk and I frowned and scooted backwards. "No! Leo, NO!"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. He ran his fingers up and down my sides making my laugh and giggle. I tried to pull his hands away, but it didn't work. I rolled away from him but he pulled me back in. He lost his balance and fell off the bed. I went with him. I landed on top and smiled. "I win."

He smiled and pulled me down. We kissed for I don't know how long. I got up and told him to leave so I could get dressed. He went down to get me an iced coffee. I put my long curls in a ball on the crown of my head. I slipped my Harry Potter tank-top over my head and pulled on a pair of denim shorts. I slipped my feet into some Bobs.

Leo arrived with my coffee and he went to take a shower while I drank my coffee.

Leo came out in a white t-shirt and khaki shorts. He had tennis shoes. I finished my coffee, brushed my teeth, and put on my weapons. I saw we had about fifteen minutes. So I pulled out my phone and texted Eli.

 _Guess where I am._

 **?**

I sent him a selfie of Leo and I with Mickey and Minnie mouse ears.

 **Okay.**

I scoffed at my phone and put it back in my purse. Leo took my hand and we met up with the rest of the gang. We took a train to Epcot and we were soon making our way around the park. We rode the Test Track we all got in cars with some of the gang. In the first car was Piper and Jason then Nico and Will. The second car had Leo and I in the front row then Percy and Annabeth. The last car had Hazel and Frank with another random couple. We had to wait five minutes for the rest of the cars to fill up.

As we were waiting I turned to Leo. We had harnesses on so it was difficult to see but I turned and saw that he was smiling. Everyone had been smiling all day. He held out his hand I laughed at took it. "The ride is now starting. 30…29…28…" I heard Percy laugh. "Hang on, guys!" We shot off into the dark I felt turns and hills and drops. There was a long tunnel that had a light at the end.

We shot out into the sunlight and I laughing. Everyone in the car was laughing too. We went back in to the bark and spun. "WOOOO!" We were screaming and laughing. The ride ended and we got out. Frank looked like he was ready to barf.

We rode many more rides and soon it was noon. We decided to go back to the hotel and get in the pool. We all went up to our rooms to change. Leo went first. I took my hair down and let my brown curls fall to my butt. I picked to wear the sea green bikini. Leo came out in his black swim trunks and I changed.

The gods made it to wear we were the only ones in the pool and there were no workers to bother us. We could do whatever we want. The pool was gigantic. There was a twelve feet deep area I loved. i was standing on the side of the pool laughing at Leo who had done a belly-flop. "Your turn, Sam!" Before I knew what happened Percy had picked me up. "PERCY! NO!" He was laughing. I was laughing to. He stepped back a few feet then ran and threw me in. I curled into a ball but my back hit the water hard.

I shot up to the surface to see Percy and Leo laughing. I made the water pull Leo under and I glared at Percy. I swam to the shallow area so I could stand. I sat on the bottom breathing when Leo came over. He pulled me to the surface and I splashed him with water. We splashed each other until I made a wave cover him and shot off. I sat on the side of it and saw that Piper and Annabeth were tanning. Will, Nico, and Hazel were in the hot tub. It was just me, Leo, Percy, Jason, and Frank in the pool.

Leo had swan back over and stood in front of me. "We're letting mortals in now!" Percy yelled and almost instantly people started to arrive. I pulled Leo up to sit beside me. We talked about things for a while as the pool filled up with people. Our gang decided to leave so soon we were back in our rooms.

Next Day:

We were in Hollywood Studios. We had decided that instead of Animal Kingdom tomorrow, we would just go to the water park and then go home the next day. We were in line for Tower of Terror. I was holding Leo's hand. I was smiling, nervously. What was I going to do? I wasn't too keen on heights.

"Calm down, Sams. I'll hold you." I gave a nervous laugh. "Okay, Fire Boy." Leo gave me an odd look. "Are you afraid of heights?" I shook my head. "No, I'm okay with those, it's just I have a bad feeling or something. Probably just nerves." Our gang filled up a car and I got strapped in. Leo held is hand out to me. I clasped it so hard both our hands turned white. We shot up and the doors opened.

The view was beautiful….for about thirty seconds. We started to drop and I gripped Leo's hand tight as I screamed. I don't know why but for some odd reason my life flashed before my eyes. Then it was over….THANK THE GODS!

The Next DAY:

I slipped into my black one piece and braided my hair down my back. I pulled on a pair of shorts and put on a pair of flip-flops. Leo and I found the rest of the gang sitting in the coffee shop down stairs. I ordered a mocha iced coffee.

We talked until nine then started our way to the park. The first ride we went on was a giant slide. It dropped you straight down. As we waited in line Leo squeezed my hand. "You still scared of heights?" I shook my head. "It's a water slide. Water is my forte." Leo laughed and then it was mine turn. I sat with my legs out in front of me and crossed my arms over my chest. The worker told me to lean back and when I did I started the drop. I screamed from excitement. The water flew up into my face and I was laughing. I came to a stop and Percy helped me out. Leo came down next and he looked terrified. I helped him out. Then our group went over to the surfing competition. Our gang went all at the same time. We stood on our boards and the waves started. After five minutes it was just Percy and I left. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN LITTLE SISTER!" Percy yelled over the roar of the waves. I laughed. "NO WAY!" We both tampered with the water and fell off at the same time. The waves pushed us forward and we got up laughing.

We then decided to go on a ride that I can't describe but only Leo, Annabeth, Percy, and I would get on it. Us four got in a round raft. Annabeth, Percy, me, then Leo. I held onto the grips. We shot down a slide and started to spin. I laughed and screamed and so did the others.

After that we all spent the rest of the afternoon in the lazy river in inner-tubes. When we got back to our rooms I collapsed onto the bed. Leo curled up beside me and we both fell asleep.

Back in NYC:

Everyone was sitting on the couches and watching a game. I sat on the end with my feet in Leo's lap. I was reading. On the table my phone started to ring. I got up and went to the kitchen. "Hello?" I smiled at Leo who was watching me. "Sam? It's Eli." His voice was said. I frowned. "Eli? What's up?"

He sighed. And I sat down in a chair. "Sam, I'm sorry I have to tell you this…" I sat up. "Eli what's wrong?" My best friend sighed. "Your mom…she…my mom found her this morning. She had a gun in her hand. Sam, your mom killed herself." I screamed.

 **REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry it was short. ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	7. Chapter 5

**HI! Chapter 5 is here! Enjoy! FYI: Sam will probably have more PoV for the next few chapters.**

 **Sam PoV: (read the note at the bottom after you finish.)**

I cried into my pillow as Leo rubbed my back trying to sooth me. I hiccupped and cried. "Why? I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I didn't even say I was sorry!" Leo pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair. I hated my mom, when I told her what Owen did to me she slapped me saying I was lying, but she was still my mom.

The funeral was tomorrow. My grandparents, who really didn't care for me all that much, had planned the thing. Leo, Percy, and Annabeth would go down there with me, flashing style. It was about ten pm here. I told Leo to leave so I could get ready for bed.

I walked to the bathroom and brushed out my hair. My eyes had gotten puffy and red. I groaned. I slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt. Pulled a pair of fleecy pajama pants and a tank top. I walked back out and threw a brush at the door. Leo stepped back in as I fell into the bed. Soon the world went dark.

The funeral was scheduled at ten in the morning. I woke up and eight, I woke Leo up and he went to get a shower. I walked into my closet and found my black knee length dress. I slipped it over my head. "Sams, the girls are going to Starbucks, do you want something?" Leo yelled through the door. "Tall mocha Frappuccino!"

"OKAY!" I heard him walk back down the stair and I turned to my vanity. I sat down at the stool and ran a black eye liner pencil over my eyelids. I swept mascara on my eyes and sighed. "Sam?" I turned and saw Percy looking in with his hand over his eyes. I laughed. "Percy, it's okay."

He came in with a smile and handed me my coffee. I sighed as he sat beside me. "Sam, we need to leave soon." I nodded. I sipped on my coffee and Percy put an arm around me. I hugged him back. "Lets go." I slipped on my ring, bracelet and belt. I grabbed my black stilettos. I walked down the stair and my brother, his wife, and my boyfriend, and I all flashed to Florida.

We walked to the cemetery and I found myself face to face with my grandmother and grandfather. I gasped. I hadn't seen them since Mom got married to Owen. And that was four years ago. They were talking to another woman. My grandfather saw me first. He gasped. I felt tears come to my eyes. I felt Leo and Percy looking at me. My grandfather tapped my grandmother on the shoulder and the woman she had been talking to walked away. My grandmother found me and put a hand to her mouth. I walked to them.

"Sam?" My grandma asked. I nodded and she hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe. My grandfather hugged us both. When we broke up I took a step back. My grandparents asked who I had come with. "Oh, Meemaw, Papa, this is my boyfriend Leo Valdez." He shook their hands. "My half-brother, Percy Jackson." Percy shook their hands. "On dad's side." He said. "And his wife Annabeth." I finished. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Annabeth said as she shook their hands.

My grandmother put a hand over her heart and her other on Papa's arm. "Well, I'm Betty, and this is my husband Jimmy. You can call us Meemaw and Papa though. We were Sam's mother's parents. Sam, we've missed you." I nodded. "I know. I have to I haven't seen you since I moved to New York full time." They led us over to chairs. "What are you doing these days?" Papa asked. I told them everything about the house we all got together (I left out the part about us not dying) and Percy and Annabeth's wedding. The service was boring.

My grandparents took us four to their house to eat and we all laughed and I felt at home. We left about ten. We told them we would come visit and I gave them my phone number. Percy and Annabeth went home. Leo and I were going to finish packing up the stuff from his shop. We flashed ourselves there and started to send things to his shed in New York. Soon the only thing left was a table. I sat on top of it and Leo stood beside. "Leo, I don't think I want to come back here unless it's to visit my grandparents." He nodded and stepped into space between my legs. Before we could kiss though I heard something that made my skin crawl.

The door creaked open. My first thought: monster. I hoped off the bench and made my bow and arrows appear. Leo couldn't light his hands on fire because whoever it was would see. I walked quietly around and kept my eyes open. I started to slowly climb up a set of stairs when something slashed down my arm.

I didn't mean to but I cried out. I turned and shot an arrow into the monsters skull and used the railing to swing down to the ground. I ran to where I saw fire soaring through the air. Leo came running towards me but didn't see me, so we crashed into one another.

He pulled me up and when we were standing he pointed out the blood on my arm. "Sam…" I waved it off. "Just a scratch." But I was lying. If this wasn't fixed soon…

Then the monsters closed in. I got my first real look at them. There were about a dozen, each had 6 inch long claws, black skin, and red eyes. I stood back to back with Leo. There was no way we could kill all of these guys with me being seriously hurt. Then Leo whispered, "Trust me. Just go with the flow. I'll see you soon." Before I could say anything Festus landed beside me and I was thrown onto the dragons back.

"LEO!" I screamed. When I was about fifty feet in the air I saw a wave of fire go through the building then collapse. Leo. Nothing was burned, but the monsters. I landed and threw myself at Leo, then cried out. Blood poured down my arm. Leo sat me on the table and he gave the cut a swipe and it was gone. He pulled a wet cloth out of his tool belt. Leo cleaned the blood off my arm. "Leo…that was awesome." He smiled and pressed something into my hand. It was a disk.

He pressed a small button on it. "I was waiting to give this to you but…whatever. It's meant to keep you company when I'm not here. It will do whatever you say and it has the strength of the original. If he gets lost, he'll just reappear in your pocket." In my hand was a tiny bronze dragon. A mini Festus. He opened his mouth and a flame came out. His tail wrapped around my wrist. "His name is Festus 2.0, or F.J." I looked up at Leo. "Thank you!"

Then his phone rang. "Hello…WHAT?...Okay…wait, again…gods…we'll be right there." He hung up and told Festus to go to New York. I held on to my tiny dragon and Leo took my hand and we were in the middle of Camp Half-Blood. "SAM!" I turned to find the rest of the gang there. Percy ran towards us. "Chiron called us. He's waiting for us inside the big house."

We ran to the building and I looked around. The sky was dark, as if it were going to rain. We all found the centaur with Mr. D. and Rachel. We stood there. Rachel rose from her chair. "I'm sorry…" As she trailed off her eyes began to glow green. Green mist poured out of her mouth and she was lifted into the air. Her arms were stretched out. Her voice was cruel.

"The Seven and four more shall rise to the challenge.

The Son and Daughter of Poseidon shall destroy the evil.

Only one Child of the Sea shall fall this time

And will become more powerful than the other.

The half-bloods shall stand back to back as the children

Of Poseidon greet the challenge.

The Earth is rising once more,

With new monsters on the side of evil.

One child will be scared, one child will be angry,

And all will be brave.

All will be feared in the end."

When she had finished she fell to the ground. Then white blinded me and then I heard muttering all around. "Apollo…not again…ZEUS…" I opened my eyes to see all of us were on the floor in front of the gods. "SILENCE!" Zeus screamed. Silence fell.

"Percy Jackson and Immortal Friends, we have heard this new prophecy and we must take away your immortality. You will be able to get hurt, or die. When your quest is over, it shall be restored. History is repeating. Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez you must go save Hera. Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque, you must go north and release Death. Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, and Nico Di Angelo, you will be responsible for training Samantha Folsom. You have six months. Percy, Frank, Hazel you all will remain at Camp Jupiter. The rest will either be training, or building the Argo II."

I gasped as if air was being sucked from my body. I was becoming mortal again. I would be just a demigod. I landed on my butt in front of the big house.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked as Will helped me up. Annabeth was standing. "History is repeating. Percy, Hazel, and Frank are already at Camp Jupiter. Leo, Jason and Piper are already flying north. Why do you need to be trained?" I shrugged. "She is the daughter of Poseidon." Nico said as he twisted his skull ring. "If I had to guess, she and Percy are going to play a big role in this. She needs to know how to fight, and very well."

Annabeth nodded. I patted the pocket of my jeans and found my disk. Annabeth brushed her hair back. "Okay, I'll teach you hand to hand combat, Sam, and sword and dagger skills. Will, can you teach her archery?" The blonde nodded. "I'll teach her more myths and battle strategy, and to control her powers more." The son of Hades said. Annabeth nodded. "You alright with it, Sam?"

Everyone turned to me. I smiled evilly. I was going to learn to kick butt. I nodded. "When do we start?" Annabeth smiled to. "Six tomorrow morning. A morning jog."

 **Okay…LET ME EXPLAIN! Gaea is rising again. Sam and Percy are going to be a big part in defeating her. While Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, Frank, and Hazel are of on quest, Sam will be training. If you have any questions, PM me. Please review! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm BACK! *evil laughter* Okay, so I'm starting this thing that I will recommend a song or two for you to listen to on repeat for the chapter, if you want to. Chapter 6!-**

 **Song: Immortals-Fall Out Boy**

 **Sam PoV:**

(I need to say that this takes place in April in the same year Sam turned 19. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper are 21, Frank is 21. Will, Nico, Hazel, Leo, and Sam are 19.) I woke up at five thirty the next morning in the Poseidon cabin with F.J. on my chest. I sat him on the bed and went to take a shower. I was ready for the day. I brushed my hair out and looked in the mirror. My hair was put up in a ponytail. I slipped into a pair of black gym shorts and a blue tank top and Reeboks. I had five minutes so I thought of my schedule.

A morning run with Annabeth. Six thirty to seven. Breakfast. Seven thirty to lunch; combat training with Annabeth. Twelve thirty to three thirty; Archery with Will. Three thirty to supper was training with Nico. I would get today off with Nico, he had gone to check up with Camp Jupiter one more time before we started to train. Then Annabeth knocked on my door.

I ran. F.J. flew behind me. I ran. My lungs burned. I ran. My legs were screaming in agony. I ran. Finally we were done. Annabeth said she would see me after breakfast. I nodded and sat down on the steps of my cabin. F.J. sat on my shoulder. I missed Leo. I started to walk to breakfast. I sat by myself, well, I had F.J. I ate eggs and had a cup of coffee. I met Annabeth at the arena. She had a court clocked off for us. I told my dragon to sit on top of a pole and I waited. Annabeth arrived not soon after that. "Hey. Okay, do you have a sword or a shield?"

I shook my head. "Follow me." She said. I told F.J. to stay where he was and took off after Annabeth. She led me to a tool shed. It was full of weapons and other things. She handed me a belt that had a sheath for a sword and a knife. "You're too short to carry a shield. I'll just teach you how to block really well. Now, here." She held out a hilt to me. I took it and held it up. It was two and a half feet of Celestial Bronze. It was really light to. I wrapped my belt around my waist and put the sword in it. Then I put my knife in. I put my quiver on my back then made it turn back into a belt. If I changed it, it would end up on my back. I kept it as a belt. I followed her back to the arena. "Okay, Sam, I've seen you fight

I took out my sword and listened. I learned how to block, how to par, to disarm (which didn't work). I worked with those moves for two hours and a half. Then we worked on hand to hand combat. Annabeth asked me to make a fist. I made a fist. "Good. Now I'm going to give you a few tips. Bend your knees just slightly." I followed her instructions. "Don't clench your fingers so tight." Again I obeyed. "And one more thing. You're small, use it to your ability. AND never take your eyes off the enemy." I nodded. She told me more about strategy and soon it was time for lunch.

I met Will at the archery range. I had my bow in my hand and my quiver on my back. F.J. sat perched on my shoulder. Annabeth had given me this things that went on my arm and fingers when I shot. They were on my right arm. I tossed my long hair out of my face and grabbed an arrow and loaded it. "Sorry I'm late." I turned to find Will walking up. I shook my head. "No problem. Besides, I think I was early." Will nodded. "Okay, shoot three arrows at that target."

I pulled back and aimed. It hit in in the middle ring. The next arrow as closer and the final one was just on the verge of the inside ring. Will studied them. "Usually I work in the hospital but I help out with archery sometimes. And boy do you need help." I laughed.

I had just finished my lesson with Will. My body ached. I was so thankful that Nico was not here. "Sam!" I turned to find Lacey running up to me. "Oh, hey, Lacey. What do you need?" The girl smiled at me. "We, us Aphrodite girls, want to give you a makeover. Please?" I was about to say no when a piece of hair blew in my face. "Do you know how to cut and dye hair?" I asked. "One of the girls does." I nodded.  
"Okay."

I leaned back in the chair as the girls gave me a manicure/pedicure. "What color do you want?" One of the girls asked me. "Won't it just chip off?" The girl shook her head. "Nope, this nail polish stays on no matter what for at least six months." I shrugged. "Okay, black." I felt the nail polish go over my nails and I sighed. The girls also put a crackle coat of white. I smiled as I examined my nails. "Nice job!" The girls laughed. Another one, Mary, came over. "Now what about your hair?"

I smiled. "I want it cut off to just above my shoulders, and I want it a blonde white color." Mary laughed. "Not even a challenge." I leaned back as the clippers cut at my hair. "Okay, I'm done." Mary announced after a while. I looked in the mirror and gasped at the girl in it. Her hair was curly and was dark brown at the roots and white blond to the end. Her hair was side parted and looked badass. "Oh my gods!" I said. The girls squealed.

I let them dress me up. I got put into a short black dress that hugged my figure in all the right places. My six inch boots laced up to my knee. The weapons belt hung lose on my hips and stored my dagger, sword and my other belt with my quiver. I smiled at the girl in the mirror. Me. Mary came up and put her hands on my shoulders. "You hair will last for five months, the straightness too. Come back at the end of the summer and we'll touch it up." I nodded. "Thanks. Now, Lacey, walk with me back to my cabin so I don't fall." The girls laughed as Lacey and I left. "F.J.!" I called over my shoulder and my dragon soared onto my shoulder.

 **Stop Song.**

I stumbled back to the Poseidon cabin. I thanked Lacey for it and she said she would be back to do my make-up for supper. I had about thirty minutes of free time. F.J. went to sleep on my pillow as I sat the bottom bunk. "Sam?" I turned to the door and found Annabeth sanding in the doorway. "Oh, hey. What's up?" I asked as she sat across from me. "You got a makeover I see." I laughed. "Yeah. I…I needed one. Besides, if I could die at any time, I thought I should go out in style." Annabeth laughed. "I can't wait until Leo see's. Oh, that reminds me. He'll be back Friday." I nodded. "Thanks." The girl got up. "Yeah, I'll see you at supper." I nodded as the girl left.

A few minutes later Lacey arrived. I told her about Leo and she said the girls would have something ready. I laughed and I got approval for a black tank top, camo cargo pants tucked into black leather combat boots. I put my arms through Lacey's and we strutted to the mess hall. Everyone stared at me and I sat with the Aphrodite cabin. I met Annabeth's eyes from across the room and she smiled and held up her hand with her index finger touching her thumb, Perfect. I nodded.

"Your Attention please!" Chiron called. We all turned towards him and a girl stood beside him. I narrowed my eyes. It was…Calypso. Chiron cleared his throat. "As you all know, we have a new prophecy. This young woman, the gods have told me, will be a part of it. She will be staying in a cabin of her choice." I growled slightly. I turned and saw that Annabeth was glaring. "Calypso, make your choice." She stood and her eyes scanned the crowed and found me.

She smirked and I swore I could hear Annabeth growl. "Whatever cabin SHE is in." she pointed to me. "The Poseidon cabin it is! Samantha show our guest to her cabin." I stood and walked to the front, muttering as I went. "Why in Zeus' name is she here? Aphrodite…why?" I waved Calypso away and stalked off towards my cabin. I caught Annabeth's eye and she mouthed something to me. _I'll be there in a minute or two._ I nodded and kept walking. "You know, _Sams_ , I can't wait to be roomies."

I turned around and growled at her. "Don't you ever call me that again. Only Leo-" She cut me off. "Yes, I know, only Leo can call you that, blah, blah, blah." I groaned and turned around and kept walking. I opened the door for her and slammed it behind her. I found F.J. asleep on my pillow in the top bunk. I smiled just slightly. "Calypso, if you don't mind I'm going to change." I went into the bathroom and tripped off my pants and boot and slipped on a pair of shorts. I splashed water in my face and stared at the green eyed girl in mirror.

I walked out and found Annabeth with a towel and some clothes under her arm glaring at Calypso. "Annabeth?" I questioned. My sister-in-law smiled harshly. "I'm moving in until Percy gets back. I nodded as she set up her bunk under mine. "And to make sure you don't kill her." She whispered in my ear.

I crawled to my bunk and F.J. stood alert beside me. This was how it was. He was usually up protecting me. I leaned down. "If anyone besides Annabeth Chase comes near me tonight, scorch them." I whispered to him. "Calypso, just a warning if my dragon finds you threating me in any way, you will be scorched. Good night, Annabeth."

Friday (50 minutes until Leo lands.):

I ran across the field to the Aphrodite cabin. I had just finished my lesson with Will. Nico had cancelled for the week, we would start the next. I ran and banged on the door. Mary opened it. "You all have fifty minutes." They pulled me in and pushed me into the shower. I finished in five minutes and slipped on a robe. They side parted my hair and gave me a dusting of black eyeliner and shadow. I stood up and followed Lacey to the huge closet.

I slipped into the outfit chosen. It consisted of dark skinny jeans with my weapons belt and chains hanging off of them. I had a black tank top on. The shoes were three inch studded booties. I would be almost be tall as Leo in these shoes. I had ten minutes. I looped the necklace Leo had given me on my birthday around my neck. My bracelet was on my wrist as well as a black studded thing with some other ones. Five minutes. I stepped outside and looked up at the sky. I saw the dot off the cost. Festus, Jason, Piper,…Leo! F.J. perched on my shoulder. My stomach suddenly did a flip. "Lacey, I'm going to be sick." The girl rubbed my back.

I obeyed. And then suddenly Festus was in front of the lake. The Heroes jumped off the back of the Dragon. Annabeth started to converse with them. Leo looked around but didn't recognize me. I started to walk to him but SHE was there first. Calypso. I stopped in my tracks. "Don't stop. Go on." Lacey urged and I nodded. I walked right to him. F.J. flew around. Finally he recognized me. "Sams? Wha-" I cut him off with a kiss and put my arms around his neck. His caught my waist and I sighed against him. I heard Calypso growl. I pulled back and a smirk was on my face. "Sam, you…you look…" Leo stuttered. "Badass?" I tilted my head. He nodded. "Defiantly." I laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

 **Start Song Immortals -Fall Out Boy**

A week later:

My body ached. Annabeth and I had worked on gymnastics today and I had fallen off the balance bar like ten or twenty times. Will had me shooting at moving targets and I could hardly move my right arm. I was going to my first training of my powers with Nico. We were meeting at the beach. I groaned as I stretched on the beach. "You look as if you just fought an army." I heard Nico say. I turned around. "Yeah. I've been working on flips with Annabeth. Same difference." Nico nodded. "Yeah. I feel you."

I nodded. "So today I was just thinking of seeing what you could do." He had a table set up with a bottle of water. I took the water out of the bottle and morphed it into shapes Nico called out. I worked the water as if it was another arm. Nico stopped me after an hour and said I could have the rest of the time to myself. I nodded and ran to Bunker Nine. My small dragon flew behind me. I walked in and heard Leo and Annabeth yelling commands. I walked up to Leo and tapped his shoulder. "Oh, hey, Sams. You here to help?" I nodded. "Tell me what to do."

"Well, first…" He grabbed a white hard hat and plopped it on my head lopsided. "Safety first. And here." He said as he put a pair of safety glasses in my hand. I straightened the hat and put the glasses on. Then he pulled me over and slipped a tool belt around my waist with a hammer, nails, wrenches, and screwdrivers. I laughed. "I don't see you wearing a hat." Leo shrugged. "You need to be protected." I smiled and took of the hat and handed it back to him. "Where do I start?" Leo grinned his lopsided grin. "You can help Piper put up the walls."

 **2 months later (June):**

It would be another 2 weeks before the _Agro II_ was finished…again. You see, we had to fold out Festus and rebuild. I had trained every day and even Annabeth said I was better than Percy. My archery rivaled Will's and my water stuff…Nico had taken me to the Underworld and taught me how to control the rivers. I could make a hurricane without even being tired. I was as good as Percy now. Speaking of Percy; we would be going to get him, Hazel, and Frank as soon as the ship was finished.

 **How do you like the song thing? To much? Review and tell please! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey oh! Chapter 7- I know two chapters in two days! I already had this chapter wrote tbh. Enjoy!**

 **Songs: This is War – 30 seconds to Mars btw- if you have any song recommendations please review and tell me!**

2 weeks later:

It was midnight. I was helping Leo out on the ship. It was so close to being done. He had even taught me how to fly it. I held up the piece of drywall and waited as Leo drilled in the nail. Now all we had to do was attach Festus. I stifled a yawn as we walked to front of the ships. There were eight bedrooms in total. One for Calypso. One for Will. One for Nico. One for Hazel. One for Frank. One for me and Leo. One for Jason and Piper. And one for Percy and Annabeth. Then there was the engine room. The stables. The mess hall. And the deck. It was huge.

I held up the dragon's head as Leo wired it and mounted it to the front of the boat. The oars were in place. Now all we had to do was open the top of the bunker and go. Finally the head came alive. I sat down on the deck and sung my feet off of it, hanging on to the railing. Leo sat beside me. "Sam, I'm worried about this quest. I mean, I've done this before, you haven't. And Rachel said that you would be a big part and I-"

I cut him off with my lips. When I pulled back I saw he looked like he was about to cry. I put my arms around him. "Leo, don't worry about me. I have you and Percy and Annabeth and everyone else to help me. Don't worry." He buried is face in my shoulder. I held my arms around his neck and looked around the bunker. What if I need to be worried about? What if I died? What if…

It was six thirty in the morning and I was packing a few bags for the ship. Who knew when (and if) I would be back. I had two duffle bags full of clothes and shoes and other things. I also had a book bag with my phone, phone charger, F.J., and a water bottle. I sighed and pulled my bags onto my arm. Calypso had taken the room right next to Leo's and mine and she would just barge in at random times. I was so glad Leo installed a lock in our doors. I walked to the bunker and walked up the stairs I kissed Leo good morning and went to put my things in our room.

I came back and stood next to Leo against the railing. "Off we go. Soaring, flying…High School Musical reference." Leo laughed as I smiled. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Love you." I hugged him back. "I love you too." I closed my eyes and thought of a world without this quest. A world where Leo and I could be just kids in love. Kids without worries. Kids without having to think about saving the world. Kids who are adults. But none of that was possible. This is war.

"Oh, Leo!" I growled as I opened my eyes and turned to see Calypso skip up the stairs. She dropped her bags and hugged Leo. I cleared my throat and I glared. She giggled and picked her bags up again. "Come see me Leo. I get lonely in that room by myself." She skipped away and I glared after her with my arms crossed over my chest. Leo just stood there.

I took out F.J. and turned him into his tiny dragon self and let him fly around behind me. "Morning Sam!" I heard Annabeth yell. "Morning!" I felt the girl put her arm around me. "Calypso?" I nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'm just ready to see Percy again and I know you are to. I just want to get into the sky. And I may or may not want to get up there so I could 'accidently' trip and push Calypso off the deck." I used finger quotations around accidently. Annabeth sighed as she retracted her arm and went to put her bags in the room. "Well, as long as you don't push her off the deck, I think we'll be just fine." She said, laughing, as she walked away.

Leo was laughing and I smiled a little then it faded. This was war. We were in the middle of a war. I looked down at my clothes. I was in pajamas. I shook my head. "I'm going to go change." I walked into the room, shut and locked the door. I slipped out of my clothes and went to my duffle bag. I pulled on my underwear and slipped on a pair of khaki shorts that came to my mid-thigh. I slipped on a black knit shirt with a t-back. My feet went in white shocks and black combat boots. I brushed out my short hair and put it in a ponytail. Hair fell in my face and I brushed it to one side and held it there with a bobby-pin. I strapped on my weapons belt and played with the hilt of my sword. My bow and quiver hung on wrist and hips. "ROLE CALL! REPORT TO THE MESS HALL!" Leo yelled over the speakers we has installed. I bit my lip and looked in the mirror on last time. This is WAR.

I unlocked the door and walked down the hall to the mess hall. Nico, Will, Calypso, Leo, and Annabeth were already there. A few moments later Jason and Piper joined us. Jason fist bumped me good morning and Piper hugged me. Leo looked around the room. "Okay, let's hit the sky. Everyone go wherever. Lit off in two minutes. Annabeth, Sam, would you all join me on the deck?" I nodded and held out my hand to him. We walked hand in hand up the stairs. Annabeth went to open the bunker and I was going to open the oars.

"Annabeth!" Leo yelled. She pulled the lever and the ceiling opened and we started to rise. Annabeth jumped on and I waited for Leo's command to open the oars. "Sam, now!" I nodded and pulled the lever down. The boat groaned and I saw the oars shoot out from the side. I leaned over the railing and sighed in awe. It was amazing, how the ship soared through the air. I laughed as a cloud soared by. Leo stood next to me. "Amazing yet?" He asked with a smirk.

All I could do was nod. I felt Leo tugging on my hand but I was still amazed at how beautiful it was. I peered over the railing into the world below and saw trees and grass and tiny cars that looked like ants. I almost didn't hear Leo whisper in my ear. He had come up and put his lips right to my ear. "Sam, I want you to see something more amazing than this. Come with me, please." I nodded slightly. "Okay…" I whispered and let him pull me away.

He pulled me into a little crook and opened a small door. "Don't tell anyone, Sams." Leo warned. I smiled as he pulled me into a narrow hall. It had a ladder at the end of it. Leo released my hand just long enough to climb up. I looked up and saw the blue sky and the wispy clouds. A slight breeze blew down and ruffled my hair. I saw the glint of bronze from the roof. "Is it safe?" I called. Leo laughed and held his hand out to me. "It's perfectly safe." I shook my head, thinking I was crazy, and pulled myself up the ladder. I grabbed Leo's hand and was pulled up. I got my bearings and looked around. It was a little crater in the roof about three feet deep. It had a small bench. I realized it was a lookout place. I felt my mouth open at the beauty of the small space. I wrapped my slim arms around my chest as hair blew in my face. I turned around giggling ever so slightly.

I felt a strong hold on my waist as I turned admired it. I looked up at the sky and saw birds flying. It was amazing. "Leo…" I murmured. He had buried his face in my neck. I felt his lips skim up onto my jaw line His lips got to my ear. "We haven't had any alone time since I got back. This spot is just for us." I smiled as I turned to face him. I put my small hands on his cheeks. "Good, because if Calypso walks in on us kissing one more time I swear I'll scream." I lean up and we kiss. Then I hear the screeching. I break away and make my bow and quiver appear. I notch an arrow and look around. Black lines rushed towards us. The new monsters Gaea made.

One brushed over my head and I crouched down as I cried out. I aimed and shoot. It fell. More took its place. "SAM!" I ran to were Leo had the hatch open and I jumped, not even bothering with the ladder. My ankle protested in agony but I dismissed it. I ran and threw open the other door. I scrambled over and yelled down the hall. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

I threw my bow across the deck and brought out my sword. Twenty of the monsters with black skin and claws materialized on the deck in front of me. I narrowed my eyes. I had trained for this. I smiled slyly and almost laughed as the monsters roared. I turned my sword. "Let's do this thing."

I charged and so did the monsters. I slashed at the first to as I slide on my knees. They were dust. Five came next and I threw my dagger at one and slashed one into. As I turned a claw slashed my arms and I gritted my teeth as I looked down as saw three red strips across my arms. I saw two blades go through the back of the two I was facing. Annabeth stood behind one and Jason the other. I smiled. "Thanks." I got up and went back to slashing. Only two charged at me. I grabbed my dagger which had returned and I threw it into one's skull. The other was split in two by my sword. I retrieved my knife from the deck and sheathed my weapons.

Everyone else had finished off the rest. We stood in a circle. Me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico, then Will. We stood there in silence, then started to laugh. I hugged Leo and smiled. First battle was done. "Sam, let me look at your arm." I turned to find Will looking down at the deck, where there was a tiny pool of blood. I held out my right arm to him and he frowned. "I'll just put a bandage on it." He did and I was free to go. I walked down the hall to the mess hall and grabbed a water bottle and swigged down some.

I felt better instantly. "Well, I guess you aren't as good at sword play as I thought." Calypso laughed as I turned around with a glare on my face. "Well, I could still beat your ass." Annabeth and Piper were walking by in the hall heard and gave me a thumbs up. Calypso put a hand on her hip. "Just so you know, Samantha, I will get Leo back." I scoffed and glanced down and the bottle in my hand. I brought it in front of me and unscrewed the top.

While I was doing this Calypso was babbling. "Well, just wait. One of these days you'll see." I shook my head and brought the water bottle to my chest. Calypso went on. "Besides, why would he want a midget like you?!" I glowered at her and made the water come out of the bottle fall onto her head.

I put the water bottle down laughing and walked back to deck. Leo was manning the controls. I walked up to him and bumped my left side with his. "Hey." He smiled at me. "Hey." I smiled back. "LEO!" I groaned as I heard Calypso tromp up the stairs. "Honestly, can we get one minute?!" I muttered. "LEO!"

The girl appeared at the top of the stairs with her hair and top of her dress soaked. I laughed. "Did you get rained on?" I asked with an innocent tone to my voice. She groaned and looked at Leo. "Look what she did to me! My hair is ruined!" I stifled a laugh. Everyone else had come to see what everything was about. "Leo! DO SOMETHING!" Calypso screamed. "She's your girlfriend. TELL HER TO STOP! SHE'S BEING MEAN!" I laughed and she turned to me with a glower on her face. "You think that's funny?" She talked like she usually did. I nodded and placed a hand on my sword. "Oh, yes, I think its hilarious. You trying to whine about your problems. WELL GUESS WHAT? WE'VE GOT OTHER ISSUES THAT YOUR WET HAIR!"

I yelled at her. She marched up to me and we were a foot apart. "WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT MY HAIR'S WET!" I scoffed. "YOU WERE BEING A BITCH! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?" She screamed in anger. "WHAT PROBLEMS DO YOU HAVE?"

I gasped at her. "I'M SORRY, BUT WHY ARE WE ON THIS BOAT? ON YEAH, THERE IS A PROPHECY! THAT, FYI, I'M A BIG DEAL OF! I COULD HELP SAVE EARTH OR KILL IT! I HAVE BIGGER ISSUES THAN MY HAIR!" I placed my hands on my hip. Jason whistled as he scratched the back of his head. He adjusted his glasses and everyone looked around awkward. I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I'm done!" I turned on my heel and walked down the stairs muttering. I slammed the door to my room. I threw my weapons belt across the room and just laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I sat a few moments later, not being able to sit still. I groaned and grabbed my phone and some ear buds off the table and threw open the door. I walked up to where Leo had shown me earlier and I laid on my back looking up at the sky and played 'This is War'. I closed my eyes and sang along to it.

 _A warning to the people, the good and the evil_

 _This is war_

 _To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

 _This is war_

 _It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

 _And the moment to live and the moment to die_

 _The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

 _To fight, to fight, to fight_

 _To the right to the left_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the earth,_

 _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

 _To the right, to the left,_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the earth_

 _It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

 _(Whoa oh, whoa oh)_

 _A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

 _This is war_

 _To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah_

 _This is war_

 _It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

 _And the moment to live and the moment to die_

 _The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

 _To fight, to fight, to fight_

 _To the right, to the left,_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the earth,_

 _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

 _To the right, to the left,_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the earth_

 _It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

 _I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky_

 _The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun_

 _Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

 _It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)_

 _Towards the sun,_

 _Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

 _It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)_

 _The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)_

 _To the right, to the left,_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the earth,_

 _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

 _To the right, to the left,_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the earth_

 _It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

 _A brave new world_

 _The war is won_

 _The war is won_

 _A brave new world_

I smiled.

 **So? What did you think? Was it good? Do you want more Sam and Calypso drama? ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi! How you? Hope you good. I'm not…jk…so here is chapter 8! Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Song-Something I Need by OneRebuplic (if it doesn't finish before your done let it play.)**

 **Sam PoV:**

"You want to what?" I asked as I walked up the steps to my deck. "We think that…" Annabeth started. "That all us girls, besides Calypso, should do yoga in the morning. To help, with…" Piper finished. "With what?" I reached the top of the stairs and crossed my arms and looked back at the two girls. It was midnight, I was already in my pajamas, and I was not in the mood to argue. "My anger management issues?" I finished.

The girls looked at each other. "Eh…" I sighed in exasperation. "Okay! Fine! Fine! If you will stop bugging me, will you?" The girls nodded. "Okay, come and get me when you're ready." I turned away and heard them walk back down the stairs. I looked around the deck and only saw Leo manning the controls. I walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Uh? Sam?" He asked. "Who else would it be, Fire Boy?" He laughed and turned around. "What can I do for you, madam?" I smiled up at him. "Well, for one, you could turn on the auto pilot and get some sleep. It's almost midnight. We'll be at Camp Jupiter in the morning, and if monsters attack you need to be will rested." Leo looked down at me with a smirk. "Sams, I have a feeling that this isn't all about sleep." I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not..."

"Okay, Water Girl." He pushed a button and took my hand and led me down to the stairs. I pushed open the door laughing at something he had said. I shut the door and locked it. He leaned down and kissed me, I kissed back. I reached up and put my arms around him. We hadn't been able to do this for days…thank you Calypso. He pulled me up and I put my legs around his waist. When I pulled back I laid my forehead against his. I got down and crawled into bed.

 **Skip if you don't like really descriptive make-outs**

Leo fell beside me and pulled me to him. We kissed and I was lost. Perfect…I straddled him and he held my face in his hands. He pulled my head down to kiss me. I smiled as his lips moved to my neck. "Leo…" I moaned. I pulled his lips back to mine. He sat up and I was in his lap. His fingers ran down my sides and reached the end of my t-shirt. Leo's finger tips skimmed my hips and back. He carefully lifted it up as he continued to kiss me. I was so thankful I always wore a bra. Soon the t-shirt was on the floor. I shivered.

I pulled Leo's t-shirt off and moaned as he kissed my neck. Leo's fingers moved to my shorts. A small part of my mind thought how far it would go, but then the rest of my brain said to shut up. Leo's fingers ducked under the waistband of the cotton shorts I wore. He pulled them down, then lifted me up ever so slightly so he could pull them off. They joined my t-shirt. Leo put his arms around my back and laid me back on the bed in just my bra and underwear. My head was in the pillow and his lips found mine.

I ran my hands down his stomach and found the button of his jeans. I undid the button and zipper and pushed down his pants revealing his boxers. Leo kicked them off the bed and sat up and pulled me with him. We didn't break the kiss. I wrapped my thin legs around his waist and linked my arms around his neck. I moved my lips across his check and down his neck. He gripped my thighs and found my lips again. I played with his curls as his lips moved down my neck and across my shoulders. He moved his hands up my legs and up my sides making me shiver.

His hands reached the clasp of my bra and I gasped. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Sam?" I shook my head. "It's alright." His lips moved to my neck. "Are you sure?" He asked as he kissed me. Was I? Was I ready for this? "I'm sure."

 **End of make out**

When I woke up the next morning I was lying on Leo's bare chest. I smiled remembering what had happened last night. Leo was already awake, tracing my shoulder. I looked at my hand on his chest. His skin was tan, mine was pale. I felt him pull on a curl and I picked my head up and placed my chin on his chest. I smiled at him. "Good morning." I murmured. He smiled back. "Morning." Before anything else could be said, someone knocked on the door. "SAM! LEO! WE'VE GOT AN HOUR BEFORE WE GET TO CAMP JUPITER!" Annabeth informed us.

"OKAY! MEET YOU ON DECK!" I yelled back. I laid my head back down and Leo stroked my hair. "We have to get up." I said. Leo laughed. "I'll get my shower first." He said. He kissed my forehead and retracts his arm. He pulls on his boxers and walks to the bathroom. I groan when he disappears and roll over. WHAT DID WE DO LAST NIGHT? It was amazing but still…

I sit up and pull my knees to my chest. I sigh remembering. I eventually get up and walk to the closet. I pull on my underwear, a pair of green camo cargo pants, tuck those into combat boots, and slip into a black t-back tank-top. You can see my green bra strap. I pull my hair into a short ponytail and hold back the remaining pieces with bobby pins. I weave my weapons belt trough the belt loops and slip on my bow/bracelet and belt.

I walked back out and found Leo waiting for me. I hugged him and kissed his check. "We should go." I said. "Okay." He opened the door and left. I told him I would be right behind him. I turned around and fingered my locket I had never taken off. I loved Leo so much…

 **Song: Fire Starter – Demi Lovato**

 **Percy PoV:  
**

I stood beside Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. I just wanted to see my wife again. I wanted to see Annabeth. I saw the _Argo II_ in the distance. I saw the bronze hull. They stopped on above us and my heart beat. The ladder dropped and Leo touched ground. Jason was next, than Piper, and then…CALYPSO? The last ones down where Will, Nico, Annabeth, and a girl with white blonde hair I didn't recognize. "ANNABETH!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her. We kissed and I realized just how much I had missed her. She pulled back smiling and I said hello to everyone. When I got the girl I didn't recognize she smiled up at me with sea green eyes. "Um, I'm Percy. You are?" I held out my hand. She laughed. "Wow, Percy, you don't even recognize your sister!" I felt my eyes widen. "Sam?" She nodded. I pulled her up for a hug and she was laughing. "You cut your hair and dye it and suddenly no one recognizes you."

I set her back down as Reyna tells us to come have a meal. I walk with Annabeth and Sam and Leo. "How are you doing with Calypso being on the ship?" I asked Sam. She shrugged. "I almost threw her off the side only four times in the last hour!" I laughed. Leo bumps her arm. "Yeah, Percy, I think Sam wishes that Calypso would trip off the side of the boat."

I laughed as I slung an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. My wife laughs. "Oh, yeah. Sam here can cuss like a sailor when she wants too." I smile and shake my head as we walk into the eating area. I sit on a couch with Annabeth, Sam, and Leo. I caught up with everyone and soon we were all laughing and carrying on. "THE GREEKS ARE FIRING! THE GREEKS ARE FIRING!" Octavian's replacement came running in with his cloak burnt at the ends. I looked around and saw everyone was here. Reyna stood. "What are you talking about?"

"The Greeks are firing on us! They have declared WAR!" The boy yelled. The Romans stood as if to fight. "War! Fight! FIGHT THE GREEKS!" Reyna tried to calm them down and so did I. Nothing worked. I told our gang to move out and Calypso ran out crying and crawled up the ladder. The ten of us backed out the door, Hazel, Frank, me, Annabeth, Leo, Sam, Piper, Jason, Nico, and Will. We came to a stop under the ship. The Romans were advancing with swords and arrows. "GO! I CAN'T KEEP THEM OFF OF YOU ALL!" Reyna yelled. Soon only Annabeth, me, Leo, Sam, and Nico were left on the ground.

The Romans had us cornered in a semi-circle. We stood in a small arch with our weapons. Sam gasped beside me. "Guys, go. I can hold them off." I stared down at her. "Sam, NO!" She sheathed her sword. "Trust me! GO! GO!" Nico climbed up the ladder, Annabeth went next. Leo and I stood there. "Sam, you can't fight the Romans. You'll die." The Romans advanced closer. She wouldn't meet our eyes. "Who said anything about fighting? GO! PERCY PLEASE! I CAN DO THIS!" She pleaded with me. I shook my head. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU DOWN HERE." She cracked her knuckles. "Just do it!" Leo pulled me to the ladder and we started to climb. I leaned over the side of the ship as I watched the Romans get closer.

"ROMANS ATTACK!" I heard someone cry. Sam just stood there with her arms out. Just before the Romans were five feet from her a giant wall of water appeared and washed the Romans back. I looked down to my sister and saw her with her arms bending, controlling the water. She pushed the Romans back twenty feet…thirty feet…forty feet…sixty feet…ninety feet…she didn't even look tired. She was smiling.

As the Romans stood back up in awe, Sam gathered the water beneath her. She used the water to push her upwards. She grabbed the railing of the ship and swung herself upwards and ended on the deck. Her left leg was out in a straight line while the other was bent. Her right hand was placed on the deck holding her down while the other was out steading her. When I saw her eyes they had turned into a dark sea green, which made me feel uneasy. She was smiling.

Everyone, including Calypso, stood in awe as the water fell onto the Romans and creating a big puddle. A few arrows tried to hit us but to no avail. Sam had stood up from her crouch and brushed a piece of hair back that had fallen out of place. "Sam…that was AMAZING!" I cried. She shrugged. The darkness of her eyes had gone. "I've been training." She said. "With who?" She nods to Nico. "Nico. Annabeth's been helping me with combat stuff, and Will taught me archery."

I smile. "Wow." She shrugs again. "Whatever. I'm going to read." She started to walk to the stairs with her hands in her pockets. She stopped in front of Calypso. Sam glared at her. "And I swear that if you bother me, girly, I WILL push you off this boat and not feel one ounce of regret." She smiles and walked down the stairs. I heard the door slam, I flinched. "Well, then…Everyone good?" Jason said.

 **Sam PoV:**

Leo had found out that Festus had died so he would have to re-wire him. That's what caused the attack. It was after dinner and I was in our room reading. Soon I was pulled into the world of sleep. I started to dream, and you know that demigod dreams are never good.

I was in Camp Jupiter, where fire raged around. The boy who had told the others about the attack stood on a stage with the others in the crowd beneath him. Reyna and him were arguing. "Reyna, she declared WAR on us. The daughter of Neptune hurt Romans!" Reyna glared the boy down. "She is the daughter of Poseidon, and she only made that wave to protect herself!" They were talking about me. I couldn't move. I wanted to scream at them, telling them that Reyna was right, but I couldn't move.

The blonde boy scoffed and raised a knife and turned to the crowd. "I SAY IF WE EVER SEE THE GREEK AGAIN WE KILL HER!" The crowd cheered. "DEATH TO THE GREEKS! DEATH TO THE GREEKS!" The crowd cheered again and again. The boy led them out and Reyna fell back in her chair. "Gods, help them."

The scene changed. I was at Camp Half-Blood. The hills moved. What's was going go? I didn't know. A woman laughed behind me. It was a laugh that sounded as if she was asleep. I turned to find a woman in a long hunter green rode with brown waved falling down to her waist. "Hello, Samantha Folsom." I took a step back. "Who are you?" I asked. The woman swayed slightly. "I'm Gaea, mother Earth." As she talked, her lips didn't move. "What do want?" I asked, and my voice broke in fear. She laughed again.

"Dear child, I've come to tell you that you should just give up. I've come to show you what will happen." I heard screaming behind me and I saw Leo and Percy collapse on top of the hill. On top of the others' dead bodies. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHEN THEY ALL DIE IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT!" Gaea murmured. I screamed as the world cracked and shattered.

"Sam! Wake up! Sam, please! Wake up, Sam, please!" My eyes shot open and I found Leo staring down at me. I felt tears on my cheeks and my throat felt raw. I must have been screaming. Leo looked worried. I sat up and swung my feet of the edge of the bed. I put my head in my hands. "Do you want to talk about it?" Leo asked. I shook my head. "No. No. I'll be fine. What time is it?" Leo looked at his watch. "One in the morning. I heard you screaming." I stood up. "Well, I'm okay know."

I walked into the bathroom. My pajamas stuck to me with sweat. I put my hair into a bun and clipped the pieces back and turned on the cold water in the shower. I stripped and got in, letting the cold water wash the bad feeling away. I leaned up against the sided and just slid down to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and thought about the dream. The cold water beat down on me. Would this really happen?

I


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know it was a long wait. I'm sorry. I had a writers block but…Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

 **Song- Fighter by Gym Class Heroes.**

 **Sam PoV:**

I hadn't slept in two days. Not since the dream. I could hardly look anyone in the eye. I was sitting in my room waiting for the girls to come get me for yoga. I sat on the bed with my phone. My grandparents had called. They wanted me to visit. I told them I would try as soon as I could. Today Leo and Hazel would be going to get things to fix the hull of the ship.

I walked to the bathroom and put my hair into two small French braids. I had purple circles under my eyes, my cheeks were just slightly sunken in. I yawned. Someone knocked at the door. I cast a glance at Leo who had been sleeping soundly. I opened the door and followed Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel to the deck. The sun was just rising. I fixed my sports bra and pink crop top I was wearing and my capris. I was barefoot. I stood on my black yoga mat and just followed what the girls did. It was going to be a long day.

I stood on the deck with my sword at my hip. I had my chin in my hand as I waited for Leo to get back. "Attack!" Percy yelled. I jerked back as I saw the new monsters start to appear on the deck. I drew my sword and went to slicing. My moves were sloppy, I was tried, I wasn't focused. I killed, but not as quickly as I could. About ten minutes later I was relived of the monster and I leaned against the wall. I slumped down until I was on the ground. I was so tired. I slumped to the ground and was asleep as soon as my check hit the deck.

I was sucked into a dream. I was looking down at a scene. It was a pit, with red dirt, sort of, with cliffs, and a river…of fire. There were six people. A circle of five monsters, _emposia,_ surrounded a girl—me! I had my sword out. I had a nasty cut above my right eye, my hands were bandaged, I had various cuts along my arms and legs, my bottom lip was split.

A woman laughed. I was suddenly pulled to Camp Half Blood. I saw me, another me. I had white eyes, pure white, and I was smiling a curl, harmful, nasty smile. This girl stood beside a woman in a green robe, Gaea. Her eyes were closed. _Hello, little girl. Welcome to your future._ She waved her hand and the scene changed. The white eyed Sam had a sword out. I saw a trail of blood behind her, about two feet behind her lay Annabeth, with her throat cut open, dead, after her was Piper, with a gut wound, dead, Jason, stabbed through the heart, dead, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Will, Calypso, all dead.

The other Sam held her sword out to—to—to Percy. He looked scared, his sword was lying on the ground a few feet behind him. He begged her to stop, to think, she slit his throat. Then there was the person I feared would be there…Leo. He was crying, he pleaded with Sam to think, to stop. "I saved you for last Leo!" The girl said, it sounded like there were five of me speaking at once. Her sword entered his chest and she twisted it, pulling it out. Blood gushed out of the wound. And the white eyed daughter of Poseidon threw her heard back and laughed. I screamed.

 **Percy PoV:**

I picked Sam up from where she had fallen asleep and carried her to her bedroom. As I walking back up from down the hall I heard screaming. I threw open Sam's door to find her thrashing around on the bed, crying, sobbing, screaming for Leo, just screaming as if she was dying. I ran into the room and tried to shake her awake to no prevail, I screamed at her, nothing, she still cried and screamed. Everyone stood at the door. "ANNABETH, NICO, WILL, YOU STAY HERE, TRY TO WAKE HER UP! THE REST OF NEED TO GO FIND LEO!" My wife, Nico, and Will ran into the room and I took off up the stairs with the others. We split up to find Leo as fast as we could. I ran with Frank. We passed trees and about five minutes later I found Leo.

We stopped. "Leo, we need you back at the ship. It's Sam!" Hazel grabbed the metal Leo had. "Frank and I will round up the rest of the gang, you two go." I grabbed Leo by the shoulder and we started to run. He explained about her nightmare, and how she never told anyone but him that she had really bad anxiety issues and would have panic attacks if she was under a lot of stress. We saw the gleam of bronze and from about ten feet away I could hear the sobs and screams. Leo looked as if he was about to cry. He ran up the ramp and down the stairs and I was on his tail.

Annabeth had been holding Sam's arms down and I saw why. My sister's sharp nails had been racked down her arms, she had been trashing so much her nails did damage to her forearms. "Will and Nico are getting bandages in the infirmary." Annabeth said over the screams. Leo darted forward and brushed back hair from Sam's face. Her eyes snapped open, but her eyes were not their usual bright sea green, they were a dark green, almost black color they as time went by they got lighter.

"Leo!" She cried. She sobbed as if she was guilty for every crime in the world. Leo held her and the boys appeared and wrapped her arms up. When she was done her arms went to Leo's neck. She was kneeling on the bed with her arms around Leo's neck, while he was sitting holding her to him. She sobbed. I backed away and ran down the hall from her.

I sat on the edge of my bed ad put my elbows on my knees and placed my head in my hands. "Percy?" Annabeth stood at the door. She came and put an arm around me. "Sam shouldn't have to go through this." I said, "She's just…she's only nineteen, and she's only know she was a demigod for four years! She shouldn't have to have this responsibility on her shoulders. She's just so young." I continued in a tight voice. Annabeth hugged me. "Percy, I know you feel responsible for her because she's your sister, but trust me, I've seen how she fights, and she can protect herself."

I shook my head. "Don't you remember? Rachel said that only one would fall, only one child of Poseidon. It could be Sam." Annabeth stopped me. "Or it could be you. Let's not worry about that now, and that doesn't mean one of you is going to fall into Tartarus again." I nodded and try to block out the sobs coming from down the hall.

 **More Sam PoV:**

My heart hit my rip cage as though it was trying to break out. I had stopped sobbing but I was hiccupping. I was being cradle like a small child in Leo's arms. "Leo *hic* I'm sorry for *hic* acting like *hic* this." I was so embarrassed. "Sams, don't worry. It's not your fault you were having a nightmare." I think about the horrid dream about what I did. I exhaled and my breath rattled. I hoped this would be over soon.

 **Okay, I know it was short but I had to get a chapter up. The next should be up soon. ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	12. AN (SORRY!)

**Hey guys. So I hate when I have to write these, but it had to be done. I owe you all an explanation. My family and I are going on vacation starting Friday and almost all of next week. I am taking my laptop with me so I can write. I don't know if I can get this chapter updated before Friday, but I hope I can even if it's a short chapter.**

 **I will be writing like crazy in the car, so hopefully I can get a chapter done. I most likely will not have WIFI, but if I do and I have a chapter finished I will get it up. If not I will get it up as soon as possible.**

 **This story is just taking me a really long time to update because I'm trying to make the chapters really good. So please forgive me if I don't get a chapter up this week. I am balancing my writing time between three stories, so please try to understand.**

 **You people are the best ~ a hunter of artemis here.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Finally I'm back! Sorry guys! I've had such a major writers block that I'm skipping over a few thing and getting right into the action. This chapter may be a bit short though…PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Annabeth PoV:**

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU! YOU CAN'T GO BACK DOWN THERE!" Percy screamed at me. We were in our room. I had just told everyone that I had to go kill Arachne again, force her to tell me what would happen. I had calmed everyone down, but Percy… "I have to, Seaweed Brain!" I tell him. "You know what happened last time!" Of course I do. I still wake in the night screaming.

"But now we know what NOT to do!" I tell him. "I can't lose you, Wise Girl." I shake my head. "And you won't. Trust me." He nodded. "Okay, okay. Promise?" I walked to him and kissed him. "Promise."

 **Okay you all know what Annabeth has to do, just read Mark of Athena again. Arachne tells her one will fall…then Arachne dies. Enjoy the rest of the story and try to hate me to much…I had to.**

 **Percy PoV:**

I turned to the side as Leo blew open the cavern. "ANNABETH!" I yelled. "PERCY! I'M HERE!" I heard her. We lowered the rope ladder down. Will and Piper stayed on the ship and everyone else climbed down. Annabeth was sobbing and I pulled her into my arms. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here."

Sam stood staring at the statue. "Dang." I heard her mutter. "Percy, I'll take Annabeth up." Jason murmured. Annabeth nodded and up they went. I sighed. "Zhang, take me up!" Leo and Frank were off. Hazel, Nico, Sam, and I stood there. We all watched as ropes secured the statue and it was lifted. Sam was walking around the room in awe at the tapestries. "They're so beautiful…" She murmured as she ran her hand over one. Her bronze sword gleamed in the dark light as if it was a torch. "Which one's your favorite?" I called. She turned around with a smile, but I could hardly see her in the dark room. "That one." She said pointing to one that was the outline of New York with the sun setting behind it. Before I could reply the floor began to shake. Fear shook me to the bones. "Sam, come on! We need to get out of here." She nodded and started to shuffle to us. The whole cavern shook. Fear shook me again. I looked into the pit below. "Sam! Hurry!" I looked up to find her only halfway across. She was on the other side of the room.

"SAM!" I said. I heard the shriek of rocks falling. "Percy!" She screamed. Sam had fallen onto the floor with the last shake. I darted out for her but it was too late. Far too late. What I saw haunts me to this day. I wake up screaming from the image I will never get out of my head. I will regret that I never got there fast enough.

Sam

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

Sam falling with pieces of rocks floating around. She looked as if she was floating. Her hair flew up around her face. Her arms were outstretched as if reaching for something…someone. Her legs bent from where she fell. Her pale, pale skin like a ghost. Her sea green eyes filled to the brim with fear. Tears pooling at the edge. Her mouth in an 'O' shape silently screaming. Then she was gone into the darkness.

"SAM! NO!" I lunged for the cavern but Nico held me back. "SAM!" I cried. I screamed her name over and over. I flung myself down onto the rocks. "Get the tapestry." I said in a cold steel voice. Hazel did. Nico pulled me to the ladder. I didn't want to go. He and Hazel pulled me up. I collapsed onto the edge of the deck still screaming for her, my sister. My little sister, who I should have taken care of. I remembered Rachel's words; _"…only one will fall…"_

I'm thankful Leo was down below. Annabeth stood before me. I still stared at the pit. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "Sam?" I shake my head. "No." She says her voice rising. I can only nod. "NO!" She screams. I know she thought of Sam as her little sister. I rise. "I will find her. I will." Piper and Jason appear at the top of the stairs. "Percy?" Hazel and Nico explain. They both suck in a breath. "Guys, we are locked and loaded with the statue. Let's head to Greece. Why all the long faces?" Leo says with his classic smile as he comes up the stairs. I turn to him. "Leo…I need to tell you something important." He continues to smile. "Okay, but can it wait? I need to ask Sam something. By the way where is Sams?"

I swallow. "Leo, I…She fell." I say it quickly because if I say it slower I know I will break. "What? Where is she? Is this a prank? Are you all getting back at me? Where…" As he continues his smile faded. "Leo, I…" I can't say anything. I can't. Leo laughs with doubt. "No. You're lying. She's fine. She's hiding. Sam! Come on, this isn't funny! Sam!" Tears fill his eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING? SHE'S GONE, ISN'T SHE?" None of us speak. Leo stares us down. "TELL ME! TELL ME THE TRUTH! WERE THE HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!" He chokes on a sob and I almost break. "Yes, Leo. She's gone. I tried. I did. But it happened to fast. I would have jumped down to but they held me down." Leo glares. "Yeah." He turns on his heel and walks away.

Later:

I wake up in a cold sweat. Sam was gone. She was gone. I had seen her fall. The green eyes. The green eyes filled with fear. "Percy?" Annabeth looks up at me. I force a smile. "It's okay. I'm just going to get a drink on water." She nodded and before I can say another word she's asleep. I planted my feet on the floor and the sweatpants brush my ankles. The clock says it's three in the morning. I didn't bother putting on a shirt as I walk to the Mess Hall. I took out a bottle of water.

As I put it back after I drank some. I was about to go back when I heard something coming from the deck. I pulled out Riptide, but don't uncap it. I walked silently up the stairs. The noise got louder. It was a whimper, a sob. I looked around the corner and almost faint at what I see. Leo, the boy who I had never seen cry, was crying. His feet hung over the side of the ship as we moved through the sky. He whimpered and sobbed. His hands fiddled with something in his lap.

I walked up to him, putting Riptide back in my pocket. "Leo?" I say as I sit down beside him. He looked at me. The brown curls stuck to his temples, and his brown eyes were rimmed in red. Tears crawled down his face like little rivers. "I'm sorry about earlier Percy." I sighed and stared at the dark clouds. "You don't have to apologize. You reacted like you should have." He gave a really harsh laugh and it made me want to hug him.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't opened the stupid cookie. That bastard fortune cookie. She said I would have to pay a high price. The price was Sam." Leo said. "Well, you ate the cookie at least. Wait, you did eat the cookie right?" I asked. "Of course I ate the freaking cookie." He said with a laugh. He let out a strange noise and it sounds like a sob and a cough and a whimper.

"Percy…I was…I was going to…" He made the weird noise again. He played with his hands. I finally saw what was in his hands. It was a small golden box. About three inches wide and long. A cube. The lid was curved. "Percy," Leo continues. "I know I should have asked you first…or Poseidon…when you told me that you needed to tell me something I told you wait because I had to ask Sam something. I should have asked you I guess, but…I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE! There I said it. I was going to ask her if she wanted to marry me. I know we're young, but…I love her."

I clap my hand on his back. "She would've said yes." He looks angry. "How do you know that? I've screwed up so many times…How do you know she would have said yes?" I gave him a harsh look. "I just know." He looked back down at his hands. "Is she going to survive? You and Annabeth, you went down there, but, but you two were together, and you all are the best fighters, Sam…" He trails off. "Leo, I swear on the River Styx that if somehow she doesn't make it out alive, I will personally kill any monster that harmed her, or you can but I swear she will be avenged if somehow she doesn't make it out alive." Leo looks up at me with his red rimmed eyes. "Thank you, Percy."

I stand up and help him up. "And have a talk to Calypso. I heard Sam muttering about pushing her off the ship a few days ago." He nods and leaves. I lean against the cool metal bar, looking at the night sky. "Why?"

 **I know…you all hate me. Sorry! The next chapter should be up soon. Love always – a hunter of artemis here**


	14. Chapter 11 fixed! Sorry!

**Hello, demigods. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKE! I WAS HIGH ON COFFE! In case you missed it, I posted another chapter (Chapter 10) so if you didn't read it go read it! So as you know someone fell into hell in the last chapter well…I'm sorry. Just an FYI; I changed my writing style so hopefully it will be better. And thank you all for not trying to kill me. Review and tell me if you like my new writing style. And this might be a little short. Enjoy!**

 **Percy PoV:**

My sister was in Hell, Tartarus. Her boyfriend was no longer stable, breaking down crying at least once a day. Calypso wasn't making it any better. To be honest I think she was glad Sam fell. Everyone had come to love Sam, even Will, who hardly knew her, seemed to be gloomy. It was as if a whole blanket of darkness had fallen over the ship. We had to get to Grease, but this time we knew it would be harder. This wasn't like last time. Last time there were giants. This time, there are new monsters that we've never seen before. We set sail for Grease.

 **Third Person PoV:**

Calypso was very happy. Her one rival was gone. DEAD! Well, hopefully. There was a good chance that she somehow survived the fall. Calypso wasn't always mean, but now she hated Samantha Folsom, and she knew why. Leo had promised to come back for her. He did, but as they were leaving, the world reset. She was back on her island and he was back in the mortal world.

To be completely honest, she didn't really love Leo. Sure, he was sweet, but how could someone love him? That was why she hated Samantha. That girl had fallen for him. She had seen them together. It was as if they were made to love each other. Samantha could love Leo, though Calypso didn't know how. He wasn't cute, well maybe a little, but how could someone love him? To get off her island was the only reason she even thought of Leo. How could someone love him?

Not until recently did Calypso realize the answer. She had only known Leo for a few days. Samantha had known him for four years. They had been dating for almost that long. Samantha knew Leo better than anyone probably. She knew what there was to love about Leo. So Samantha did. She gave every piece of love she had in her to him, she gave everything she had to him. He did the same to her.

Now, Calypso didn't love Leo. So why was she so mean? Leo was hers first. She was very territorial. She had Leo first, so Leo she would end up with. He was hers.

 **Percy PoV:**

Thankfully, no monsters had decided to attack yet. Everyone, besides Leo and Calypso, sat in the mess hall. None of us spoke. It was enough though. We all had come to one silent agreement; Sam would be saved. The silence was deafening. Without Sam, it was as if a light had been taken from us. Her sprit was taken from us, her laugh, her smile, her love of books. I remembered the first time we met, she had been extremely unimpressed, going as far as to read as we were killing monsters.

We sat around the table in an eerie silence, glancing at one another. "Was this what it was like when we fell?" I asked, nodding to Annabeth.

"No. Well, we were all sad, but this…this is much worse." Piper said.

"It's as if we've lost our little sister." Hazel said.

"Yeah, I mean. We only knew you two for a few months, or days. We've known Sam for years!" Jason said.

"She's alright." Nico said quietly.

Will, whose arm was draped on the back of Nico's chair, sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Sam's okay. I can feel her sprit. She's okay…for now."

I looked away. "Percy!" Leo called.

Everyone raced to the deck. Weapons and the ready. Leo looked frightened. He pointed to the range of mountains a few miles in front of us. A tornado raged in front of it. But the tornado sparkled with blackness…like magic.

"Hecate." Hazel murmured.

"Hazel?" Frank looked at her with concern.

She walked to the ramp. "I'll be back soon."

She walked off the plank where Aaron waited at the bottom. Soon she and her horse were gone in a blur.

Hazel was almost in tears when she came up the ramp. "Oh, Leo." She said, hugging him.

"Hazel, what wrong?" He asked.

Everyone besides Calypso had gathered on the deck. We sat down and waited. Piper and Jason sat beside each other, Hazel and Frank did, Will and Nico sat a few inches apart with their hands intertwined in between them. ( **SOLANGELO! *fangirls*** )

Hazel pulled her knees up to her chest. "Hecate, she said that there were only two ways that Sam could survive. She said that she had looked into the future. She showed me. It…It was horrible." She stopped and sniffled.

"Hazel. Tell us." I said.

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"One way was that…that…that Sam…when we rescued her, she…she was so…I don't know…but she was crying and she was freaking out, screaming that we couldn't touch her. She was so broken that she…she wouldn't fight. It was as if all the life she had in her was gone. Her green eyes…they became an ugly mush green as if her light was gone." Hazel cried.

Frank reached over and patted her shoulder. She went on.

"Then the only other way is that… that…she survives, but…oh gods..." She stopped and took a deep breath then started again.

"But her nightmares are so bad that she…she…gods…she kills…kills…herself." Hazel started to sob.

We helped her up and everyone met in the mess hall for lunch. We all talked about our next move until Nico came running up the hall with Will on his trail. Nico's eyes darted around the table and fell on Leo, then moved to mine. He was out of breath and took deep breaths.

"Percy", he started. "I can't…something's wrong…I can't…I can't feel Sam's spirt anymore."

"What does that mean?" Leo asked, tears filling his eyes.

I took a deep breath as everyone turned towards me. "It means…it means…Sam is most likely dead."

 **Do you hate me yet? Review and I'll get the next chapter up.**

 **Love always-**

 **a hunter of artemis here**


	15. Chapter 12

**I'm back! I posted another chapter yesterday (I fixed it) so just in case you didn't know. This chapter may be a little short! Enjoy!**

 **Sam PoV: (Don't worry…yet)**

I found Leo in our room. I shut the door behind me. "I just want a kiss." I said as his mouth opened to question me. I walked right up to him and planted my lips on his. He seemed in shock for a moment, then his arms went around my waist as mine wound around his neck. I pulled back. "I just need one. We now have to rescue Annabeth." Leo pulled me to the door. "I'll meet you on deck, I just want to get out of my clothes."

I was left alone in my bloody clothes and then ran to the closet. I took of the outfit I was wearing and replaced it with a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top, under a pink crop top. If I could die at any time, I wanted to go out in style. I slipped on my pair of Reeboks, wove my weapons belt through my loops. I placed my sword in its sheath, my knife in its place, and grabbed my bracelet/bow and belt for my quiver and slipped them on. FJ, like always flew behind me. I left my hair down.

I ran upstairs and waited on deck with everyone. It was odd. Percy had this look of anger, worry, and fear in his eyes. Nico and Hazel kept looking at each other in worry. The rest looked around in guilt. I stood against the wall. My curls hung round my face and I was still getting used to the blonde.

Later:

I made FJ into a disk and put his in my back pocket. I grabbed the railing and swung myself down onto the robe ladder. I climbed down after Leo. He helped me down and I stood in awe. It was amazing! The statue stood in the center of the room, held up by cobwebs. I heard Annabeth sobbing. The room was barely lit by the sunlight streaming in, but I could see that there were giant tapestries. I wondered around looking at the beautiful ones.

Then I saw it, the most beautiful one of all. It was my home. The skyline of New York, with the Empire State building in the middle, standing tall. The sun sank behind the buildings, sending rays of orange, gold, and red array. I reached out my hands, as if to grab the beauty of the rays. My hand stroked the soft fabric. "They're so beautiful." I murmured. The tapestries felt like silk. I walked on around the stone room. It was cold, and damp.

"Which one's your favorite?" Percy called. I turned and gave him a smile. "That one." I pointed to the one of the sky line.

The room started to shake and I tried to keep my balance as fear coursed through my veins. I almost screamed, but I didn't. "Sam!" Percy begged me to hurry and I tried. The ground shook again and I screamed falling to the ground, my wrist twisting as it caught me. "Sam, please." I saw Percy try to move towards me but another sock went through the room. The rocks under me wobbled and I was thrown, throw over, into the pit. I silently screamed. My legs bent, my arms flew upwards, as if trying to reach Percy, who was screaming above. Hair flew around my face. Tears leaked from my eyes, it was as if I was floating for just a moment, then I fell.

My last sight of Percy was him being held back by Hazel and Nico, trying to reach me. Fear, anger, sadness, worry all crossed his face and then darkness took a hold of me.

The air was hot, dank. It smelled of rotten eggs. My wrist throbbed and the wind turned me. I was falling face first. I was going to die. Then I felt something prick at my back, a claw of some sort. F.J.! The small dragon crawled its way over my body, onto my chest. He looked at me with his ruby eyes. "F.J." I muttered.

The tiny dragon cawed in response as it hooked its claws into my top. His wings tried desperately to reverse the current, but the wind sucking me down was to strong. I held him to my chest, tight, trying not to cry. I tried to remember where I was falling. Tartarus. I remembered a myth where it said it took nine days to fall into it. I can say that isn't true. It was only two hours.

The pit I was falling into opened up into a great cavern. F.J. flew off my chest and locked his claws around my wrist. His wings beat against the wind and he flew, dragging me behind. He flew me over the river that cried out to me, saying to give up. It cried out to me saying to let it go. To stop. I almost believed them.

About six feet above the red riverbank, F.J. dropped me. I landed with a thump. I winced as glass entered my palms and knees. I turned around and sat. I pulled glass shards from my hands and knees. It was so hot that I was already sweating. I took off my crop top and then the tank top, leaving me in my sports bra. I pulled my crop top back on and used my knife to cut up my tank top.

I wrapped the shreds around my hands to stop the bleeding. I went to work on my legs and tied strips around them. I tucked the remaining ones into my pocket, but used one to tie my hair back.

I took a deep breath as F.J. sat on my knee. I ran my fingers along his cool metal. "What do I do now, F.J.?"

"You could tell me who you are." A voice.

I stood up immediately and drew my sword. A tall man stood in front of me in a janitor's jumpsuit. His silver hair stuck up everywhere and his silver eyes where brighter than Annabeth's. He help a broom, with a spear head at the top of it. A calico cat moved around his feet.

"I'm…Samantha Folsom."

"Hello. I'm Bob."

I gasped and took a step back. "You know my…my brother." I stuttered out.

"Who is your brother?" He said as the cat purred.

"Percy Jackson."

"I do know your brother. Let's sit, and you can tell me your story."

He sat on the ground. I carefully sat, one hand on my knife.

"Tell me your story, Samantha Folsom."


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating in so long but I kinda have a writers block. I want you all to review and tell me your ideas please. I most likely won't update for a few weeks. Sorry! But I am starting a new story, well it's a rewrite of a story, but it is about the kids of the seven. Please review and go check out the new story. Love always – a hunter of artemis here


End file.
